Un Ángel Involuntario
by beamknight87
Summary: Sólo una pequeña alteración al 16avo Ángel, y tienes esto.
1. Sostenme Otra Vez

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Un Ángel Involuntario**

**Prólogo: Sostenme Otra Vez**

Escrito por: Ryan Xavier

Traducido por: beamknight87

AVISO: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos. Ni tampoco el mundo de Evangelion, la historia, los eventos, las frases o caso cualquier otra cosa. Todo es propiedad de GAINAX. En adición, si cualquiera de estos personajes o eventos tienen semejanza con gente o eventos de verdad, es pura coincidencia.

" " denota habla

' ' denota pensamiento

_cursivas_ denota énfasis

* * *

Era media tarde en Tokyo-3 cuando tocaron a la puerta. 

La persona que estaba tocando no intentó sonar el timbre, sabía que no funcionaría. No satisfecha con esperar, la persona al otra lado abrió la puerta sin llave. La puerta rechinó fuertemente en sus bisagras sin engrasar. Del otro lado estaba Ritsuko Akagi. Tras empujar la puerta lo suficiente para admitirla dentro, se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Rei?" llamó, entrando al sucio, sin iluminación departamento que era el hogar de Rei Ayanami.

No hubo respuesta. Pero esto no estaba fuera de lugar; Rei rara vez hablaba, aún para responder a una llamada. Akagi caminó dentro del departamento, buscando a la joven.

"Rei. ¿Dónde estás? Tenemos pruebas harmónicas en una hora".

Aún no había respuesta. Akagi terminó de checar el departamento, encontrando que estaba vacío. Parecía que Rei había salido por un minuto. Eso era raro. Se preguntó a dónde pudo haber ido la chica.

Akagi estaba a punto de irse cuando vio un sobre descansando en el pequeño tocador del dormitorio. Interesada, fue y lo recogió. No era que no respetara la privacidad de Rei, sólo se había acostumbrado al hecho de que Rei no tuviera concepto de privacidad. Y ahora mismo, el interés sobre qué podría estar dentro de este objeto tan fuera de lugar dominó cualquier tipo de regla social que conociera.

La carta no estaba sellada. Akagi la abrió cuidadosamente y sacó una hoja de ella. La desdobló, alisándola en la pared. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces cuando vio que era una buena carta honesta, no un informe, o algo más que Rei pudiera haber tenido en su departamento. También estaba escrita en la eficiente y apretada, letra de Rei. El interés la hizo continuar, y comenzó a leer.

"_Ikari,_

_No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto ahora. Supongo que la verdadera pregunta es por qué no lo escribí antes. En retrospectiva, supongo que debí poner esto en papel hace ya algún tiempo. Por qué la derrota del Quinceavo Ángel debió de darme el valor de escribir es algo que no entiendo._

_Pero estoy divagando. Ikari, estoy escribiendo esto para decirte que quizás no sobreviva para ver el fin del Ángel final. Supongo que puede ser a lo que le llaman "intuición femenina", pero es algo más. He visto la manera en que el Comandante me mira. No hablamos de la manera que solíamos hacerlo. Parece que espera que muera pronto._

_Al principio, esta revelación no me molestaba. La muerte es el curso natural de la vida; no hay forma de escapar de ella. Supongo que eso es el por qué no escribí esto antes. Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, empecé a pensar sobre mi condena. Hay poco sobre lo que pueda arrepentirme; con toda probabilidad mi vida acabará mientras esté peleando en el EVA. Esa es la forma en que preferiría morir. Pero-"_

Akagi dejó de leer, estudiando la última palabra. Había un punto en el papel justo después de "Pero". Parecía que Rei se había detenido tras esa palabra, y tuvo que pensar sobre qué decir a continuación. Satisfecha con esta conclusión, ella siguió leyendo.

"_Pero también descubrí una aversión a la muerte. No quería morir. Ese pensamiento me asustaba. Esto era confuso; no sabía por qué debería de tener miedo. No me di cuenta sino hasta después del Quinceavo Ángel. Supongo que debo explicarme. Luego de que el Quinceavo fue destruido, estaba afuera, observando el comienzo de las reparaciones de la ciudad. Cuando hablaste con la Segunda tras la batalla, quizás no haya estado cerca de ti, pero aún así estaba dentro del rango para escucharte. Escuché sus palabras: "la pequeña perra me salvó". Esas palabras dolieron. Entendí, en ese entonces, a lo que se refería. Por un momento, encontré una visión interior sobre quién era yo. Como todos los humanos, estoy defendida por mi vista propia y por lo que los otros piensan de mí. Tras escuchar a la Segunda, me di cuenta que muy pocas personas siquiera me conocen, y a aún menos les agrado. Nunca traté de llegar a conocer a nadie, ya que nunca vi la razón. A aquellos a los que me forzaron a conocer, como la Mayor Katsuragi, me ven como un individuo raro y me ignoran. Incluso el Comandante en ocasiones no parecer ser genuino con sus emociones._

_Por algún tiempo, encontré esto deprimente. No podía pensar en nadie a quien yo le gustara como persona. Me disculpo por no pensar en ti antes"._

Akagi parpadeó y leyó la última línea otra vez. 'Interesante', pensó. Continuó leyendo.

"_Pero cuando pensé en ti, me di cuenta de que a alguien, tú, en verdad le agradaba. Empecé a recordar las veces que mostraste que te importaba. No sé por qué algo tan simple como limpiar mi departamento debió hacer tal impresión, pero lo hizo. Tu comentario, que haría una buena madre, aún hace que me sonroje._

_También recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos, enfrente del EVA-01. Recuerdo cómo me sostuviste en tus brazos, tratando de hacer que el dolor de mis heridas disminuyera. Recuerdo cómo accediste a pilotear el EVA, para que yo no muriera. Esa memoria, que tú pensaste que mi vida valía algo, hizo una impresión en mí. Y es ahora el por qué no deseo morir, aún cuando muy bien sea inevitable._

_Nunca tuve una razón para contactar con alguien además del Comandante. He tratado de mantener mi distancia, tanto física como mentalmente, dado que nunca vi una razón para hacer lo contrario. Pero con el tiempo, empecé a sentir que algo faltaba. Podía ver a la gente feliz en la presencia de otros, pero no podía entenderlo. Siempre era la chica que nadie podía tocar, en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

_Realmente nunca he deseado nada. Pero en los últimos pocos días, he encontrado que quería a alguien para estar cerca de mí, alguien para tocarme. Estoy cansada de siempre estar sola. Cuando me sostuviste enfrente de la Unidad-01, por primera vez me sentí un poco a salvo. Deseo que me sostengas otra vez._

_No sé si éste sentimiento es lo que la gente llama "amor". No he sido capaz de encontrar una buena definición de la palabra. Pero en el tiempo que me queda, quisiera volverme más cercana a ti, y explorar mis emociones. Tú eres una de las pocas personas quien alguna vez me ha ayudado a entender qué es lo que estoy sintiendo. Tal vez pueda encontrar la motivación para seguir viviendo, incluso cuando llegue el momento para que yo muera._

_Si acaso, me gustaría al menos decirte cómo me siento por ti. Nunca he sido muy adepta a hablar, y por eso pensé que una carta funcionaría mejor. Pero habiendo leído esto, no estoy segura sobre si esto dice lo que quería decir. Lo siento; expresar mis sentimientos siempre ha sido difícil. Pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer; dudo que pueda haberte dicho todo esto hablando._

_Pero sé que yo-"_ había otra pausa, aquí "_-Yo espero que tú te sientas de la misma manera por mí"._

Las últimas palabras se hicieron casi descuidadas, como si hubieran sido escritas con una mano temblorosa.

Akagi lentamente dobló otra vez la carta distraídamente la deslizó en su sobre. Cruzó sus brazos, pensando. Esto tal vez complicara las cosas. Se preguntó lo que Gendo pensaría de esto.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose atrajo su atención. Dando una maldición, Akagi puso la carta de vuelta encima del tocador y fue hacia la puerta. Bastante seguro, Rei estaba entrando.

"Rei..." empezó ella.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo encontró su mirada fija.

"Rei, tenemos una prueba en menos de una hora. Usualmente estás en los Cuarteles Generales para ahora. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Fui a dar un paseo".

Akagi parpadeó; Rei _nunca_ espontáneamente salía a dar un paseo, incluso para el ejercicio. Sospechó que algo pasaba, pero no tenía tiempo curiosear una respuesta de la chica enfrente de ella.

"Bien", dijo ella. "Sólo llega a NERV a tiempo para la prueba".

"Entendido".

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, Akagi salió por la puerta.

Rei miró la puerta cerrarse, y luego lentamente fue hacia su dormitorio. Se miró a sí misma en el pequeño espejo pegado a la pared.

Lo que le dijo a Ritsuko no había sido una mentira completa. Ella _ciertamente_ había salido a dar una caminata, pero había estado dirigida a un lugar. Quería visitar a Ikari-kun, intentarlo y hablarle. La sensación de temor hacia su muerte seguía creciendo, y sabía que sólo _tenía_ que decirle cómo se sentía antes de eso. De lo contrario, moriría arrepintiéndose de algo en su vida.

Pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. A la mitad del camino al departamento, sus pasos se habían ido alentando, eventualmente llegando a detenerse. No había sido capaz de seguir adelante. Un millón de preocupaciones se habían arrastrado en su cabeza. ¿Y si se reía de ella por sentirse así?. ¿Y si a él no le gustaba?. ¿Y si la veía a ella solamente como otro piloto, alguien con quien trabajaba y nada más? Rei nunca antes había estado nerviosa en su vida, pero definitivamente había estado nerviosa entonces. Incapaz de manejar la nueva sensación, dio la vuelta y regresó.

Arreglándose un poco el cabello, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el tocador, mirando la carta que descansaba encima de él. Tal vez podía darle esto. Lo había escrito hacía días, pero había sido incapaz de llevarlo consigo a NERV, por las mismas razones por las que no había sido capaz de llegar a su departamento. Pero ella simplemente _tenía_ que expresar estos sentimientos...

Su mano se extendió para tomar la carta. Pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarla, su mano se detuvo, sacudiéndose un poco. Las preocupaciones volvieron. No, ésta era una idea estúpida. No podía decírselo. Aún no, de todos modos.

Con un suspiro casi inaudible, Rei se giró y salió de su departamento. De vuelta a la vida como lo normal.

* * *

Traducido al español el 15 de Octubre del 2006 

Notas del traductor: dado que L2O se queda en espera luego del capítulo 7 (hasta que Jimmy se digne a continuar), decidí dar inicio a esta historia. No es muy extensa (4 capítulos y un total de casi 70,000 palabras en inglés) y puedo ir alternando el trabajo entre esta y LADC en el futuro. Realmente no creo que les agrade o le entiendan mucho a la historia únicamente con éste prólogo, pero a partir del siguiente capítulo la historia toma varios giros bastante buenos, creo que les agradará. En fin, hasta la próxima.


	2. ¿Es Esta una Lágrima?

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Un Ángel Involuntario**

**Parte 1¿Es Esta una Lágrima?**

Escrito por: Ryan Xavier

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

AVISO: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes, la historia, el universo, frases, etc., de Evangelion le pertenecen a GAINAX y a quien le hayan vendido los derechos. 

Advertencia: No desperdiciaré mucho de tu tiempo, pero me figuré que debería advertirles; no, repito, NO lean esto si no han visto los Episodios 23 y 24. Si no quieren spoilers, deberían ver los otros episodios mientras están en eso (con la excepción del 25 y 26).

Para aquello interesados en cuándo empieza esto, la primera sección comienza en algún punto antes del Episodio 23. La gente que ha visto la serie reconocerá que la segunda escena está en el Episodio 23. Desde ahí, la línea del tiempo fluye tan naturalmente como pude hacerlo.

Una advertencia final: Hay algo de oscuridad en éste fic. También hay algo de lenguaje fuerte.

Está bien, ahora me callaré y daré por lo que están aquí.

" " denota habla

' ' denota pensamiento

_cursivas_ denota énfasis

* * *

El Subcomandante Fuyutsuki leyó la siguiente línea del documento enfrente de él en sus manos. Se detuvo. Luego regresó y la leyó otra vez. Y luego una tercera vez, sólo para estar seguro. Se giró al hombre sentado en el escritorio a su lado. 

"¿Es esto correcto?" preguntó.

"¿Qué es correcto?" preguntó el hombre, sin molestarse en girar su cabeza.

"La siguiente parte en el escenario. Dice que Rei va a..."

"No hay ningún error, Fuyutsuki".

"Ikari. ¿Por qué? No has mostrado nada más que preocupación por ésa chica".

"Pensé que eras mejor leyendo a las personas", Gendo Ikari respondió, sus ojos girándose para mirar a su asociado envejecido. "En cualquier caso, ahora que el Quinceavo Ángel ha sido derrotado, el propósito de Rei casi ha llegado a su fin. Ésta iteración de la Primera Elegida está programada para que sobreviva sólo hasta el Dieciseisavo Ángel".

"Pensé que se suponía que ella iniciara la Instrumentalización, Ikari".

"Eso permanece como su propósito primario. Pero hay demasiadas variables con ésta segunda Rei. Ha estado viva por demasiado tiempo, y ya no es tan predecible como lo preferiría. Has leído con lo que la Dra. Akagi dijo sobre sus... sentimientos. ¿Correcto?"

'Qué gracioso, nunca habría pensado que Rei podía sentirse así por el Tercer Elegido', Fuyutsuki pensó. 'De hecho, nunca habría pensado que ella sentiría, punto. Me pregunto si el hijo de Ikari lo sabe'.

"Y en cualquier caso", Gendo continuó, "Confío en que también has visto el perfil de la Doctora Akagi sobre la forma predicha del Dieciseisavo".

"Por supuesto".

"El contacto con el Ángel completará la construcción básica de Rei, con una seguridad del noventa y nueve por ciento. Por supuesto, entonces ella ya no será lo que necesitamos para la Instrumentalización. Akagi también me ha asegurado que la tercera Rei será perfecta".

"¿Será ella un Ángel, entonces?"

"No uno natural, pero uno que nosotros creamos. Rei III será lo justo para la Instrumentalización. Y no funcionaría tener a dos Reis en existencia".

Fuyutsuki bajó la cabeza. Había aprendido hacía ya mucho tiempo que discutir con Gendo Ikari sobre el tema del Tercer Impacto era un esfuerzo desperdiciado. Por lo tanto, el silencio reinó en la oficina por varios minutos.

"Estoy seguro que SEELE será capaz de hacer uso de los restos de Rei II", Gendo finalmente añadió.

Fuyutsuki miró al otro hombre de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

La boca de Gendo se curvó en su sonrisa de marca registrada. "Quiero decir que todo va según lo planeado, Fuyutsuki, y no hay razón para que te preocupes".

Fuyutsuki de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba aún más preocupado que antes.

* * *

El cuerpo de Rei se contorsionó de dolor al sentir al Ángel empujar más profundamente dentro de ella. Su siempre lógica mente determinó que el Ángel estaba de alguna manera elevando su radio de sincronización con el EVA a un número imposible, lo cual significaba que ella experimentaba todo lo que la máquina sentía. En otras palabras, el Ángel la estaba invadiendo _a ella_ justo como estaba invadiendo el cuerpo de su EVA. Mientras el dolor cedía por un momento, miró abajo a los patrones como venas subiendo por su torso. 

Y estaba invadiendo su mente, también. Ésa conversación que tuvo con... ella misma habría sido interesante, dadas unas circunstancias diferentes. Desafortunadamente, sabía que perdería ésa batalla mental con algo de tiempo. El Ángel invadiría su mente, y estaría dentro de ella. Sería _ella_. Y así su misión fallaría.

Su misión no podía fallar. Nunca se había rendido, punto. Dado que pelear con él en una forma convencional tomaría mucho tiempo, sólo había una acción lógica a seguir. Pero... no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Sabía que había una razón muy importantes, pero no podía recordarla. El Ángel ahora estaba tan dentro de ella que estaba revolviendo sus pensamientos. No podía recordar por qué quería vivir.

Gotas de agua cayeron en el guante de su traje de conexión. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de lo que eran.

"¿Es ésta una lágrima?. ¿Soy yo la que está llorando?"

Nunca antes había llorado. ¿Qué significaban las lágrimas? Quería saberlo, pero no había tiempo para estudiarlas. El Ángel estaba empujando más profundo en ella. Tenía que eliminarlo, _ahora_.

'No', pensó. 'Tiene que haber otra forma. No... no quiero morir'.

'¿Por qué?' vino otra voz. Se oía como su propia voz, pero la reconoció como la del Ángel.

'Yo...' trató de responder. 'Yo... no quiero morir, no ahora... yo aún... quiero...'

'No tienes razón para evitarla. La muerte es el curso natural de la vida'.

'Pero aún así... yo quiero...' intentó recordar todo lo que valía la pena.

* * *

Fuyutsuki la miró rebelarse, luego miró a Gendo. 'Cristo, de verdad va a llevarlo a cabo', pensó para sí mismo. Mientras tanto, Rei continuaba forcejeando con el Ángel, tratando en vano de sacarlo de su EVA. 

"Parece que está titubeando", Fuyutsuki comentó.

"Ciertamente", dijo Gendo. "Tal vez necesite algo de motivación".

El Comandante alzó su voz y llamó al personal del puente.

"El status de congelamiento de la Unidad-01 ha sido removido. Láncenla inmediatamente".

* * *

La pantalla de Rei registró una nueva llegada al campo de batalla. La miró, reconociendo inmediatamente la forma gigantesca de la Unidad-01. 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡Ikari-kun!" llamó. Al mismo tiempo, el extremo libre del Ángel se lanzó hacia la Unidad-01.

"¿Acaso mi alma desea convertirse en una con Ikari-kun?" se preguntó en voz alta, mirando al EVA púrpura esquivar el ataque.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para reflexionar. Ikari-kun iba a pelear, para tratar de salvarla. Pero, él también fallaría. El Ángel los invadiría a ambos. Simplemente no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Salió de su asiento y activó el interruptor en el piso de su cabina. Los controles se extendieron.

"¡Rei, abandona la Unidad-00!. ¡Escapa!" vino una voz por la radio.

"No. No puedo hacerlo", respondió Rei. "Debo quedarme para mantener activo el Campo-AT. Por lo tanto, no me retiraré".

Tenía que mantener al Ángel en su lugar, para que esto funcionara. Un último acto para proteger a Ikari-kun. ¿Por qué aún estaba llorando? Esto sólo estaba completando la misión. No había forma de que el Ángel sobreviviera a la autodestrucción de un EVA.

Activó el interruptor, sin dudarlo.

Mientras el núcleo del EVA alcanzaba velocidades críticas, Rei estaba segura de que era la mejor opción, dadas sus opciones. Se volteó para encarar al Ángel, sosteniéndolo en su lugar. Sintió el núcleo partirse a sí mismo en dos y finalmente detonar.

Rei sólo tuvo un momento antes de que la explosión la golpeara. En ése momento, su mente de repente estuvo llena con una imagen: Gendo Ikari, dándole una sonrisa real. Era una de sus memorias más fuertes. Él había estado feliz de verla...

Jadeó al darse cuenta. Él había estado feliz de verla porque ella había tenido un propósito. Él había estado feliz de verla... porque él había sabido que ella eventualmente haría lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

En el espacio de un nanosegundo, todo cayó en su lugar, pequeñas cosas que ella había estado ignorando porque no había querido darse cuenta de lo que significaban. Pero ahora se dio cuenta. Que Gendo Ikari realmente nunca se había preocupado por ella. Ella siempre había sido su... muñeca, como la Segunda Elegida había dicho. Y aquí estaba ella, terminando su vida como una muñeca, una que antes de ahora ni siquiera había sabido que era una muñeca.

Más lágrimas cayeron, al darse cuenta. Nadie realmente se había preocupado por ella. Realmente ella nunca tuvo una razón para vivir.

Pero, mientras sus últimos momentos llegaban a un final, otro rostro alcanzó su mente: el Ikari más joven. En la imagen que vio, él estaba llorando, como ella ahora. Era de cuando el Quinto Ángel fue derrotado. Él... se había preocupado por ella. Él honestamente había estado preocupado. Él nunca había mostrado ninguna de las señales que el Ikari más viejo había mostrado. Él había querido... ser su amigo.

Ésas imágenes activaron su memoria; finalmente recordaba por qué no quería morir. Desafortunadamente, ya era demasiado tarde. Rei cerró sus ojos, haciéndose ovillo y concentrándose en ésa última imagen de Shinji Ikari, mientas sentía el mundo convertirse en flamas a su alrededor.

Justo cuando la explosión tocó su cuerpo, Rei sintió suceder algo dentro de ella, empezando desde la invasión del Ángel en ella, y esparciéndose hacia fuera.

Y entonces todo fue luz.

* * *

Ritsuko Akagi dirigió al equipo de recuperación a través del campo de desolación causado por la muerte en conjunto de la Unidad-00 y el Dieciseisavo Ángel. Todos vestían trajes sellados de plomo para evitar cualquier tipo de radiación residual. No quedaba mucho de nada. Parecía como si Tokyo-3, la ciudad fortaleza, hubiera finalmente caído... ante uno de sus defensores. Si Akagi hubiera querido desperdiciar su tiempo filosofando, podría haber visto la ironía en esto. 

Pero como era, ella era toda negocios mientras su objetivo, la cabina de contacto del EVA-00, vino a la vista. Akagi había ayudado a diseñar a los EVAS, pero aún así estaba sorprendido de que después de una explosión de _ésa_ magnitud, la cabina aún fuera reconocible. Por supuesto, aún estaba destruida: la explosión había torcido su originalmente forma cilíndrica en un montón de metal retorcido. Pero cualquiera familiarizado con los EVAS habría sido capaz de reconocerlo instantáneamente como una cabina de contacto, sin duda.

"Pónganse a trabajar", ordenó, mientras alcanzaban la cabina. Los trabajadores inmediatamente fueron a abrirla con un soplete. Todos sabían para qué estaban ahí: para sacar lo que fuera que quedara de Rei Ayanami y llevarlo de vuelta a los cuarteles generales. Era un trabajo feo y sucio, pero... bueno, solamente aún no había sido la hora de Rei para morir.

Mientras la cabina era abierta al ser cortada, Akagi dio una mirada alrededor y empezó a analizar los datos en su mente. El sistema de autodestrucción del EVA no era, por su naturaleza, algo que probaban muy a menudo. Pero por las lecturas que la MAGI había recolectado, parecía que el EVA-00 había detonado casi exactamente de la manera en que había sido diseñado para que lo hiciera.

Lo único que la preocupaba fue la súbita aparición de un patrón azul por sólo unos cuantos microsegundos antes de la explosión. El Campo-AT del Ángel de repente había incrementado su fuerza, no es que fuera una verdadera sorpresa. Si había estado entrelazado con el EVA-00 como había parecido, entonces habría sentido venir la explosión y tratado de protegerse a sí mismo. Pero por la manera en que el patrón se había visto, era casi como si _otro_ Campo-AT hubiera estado en existencia, en adición a los del EVA y el Ángel. No había durado mucho, pero había estado ahí, sin ninguna duda. Desafortunadamente, los datos no eran lo bastante exactos para decir justo de dónde había estado viniendo el Campo.

"Akagi-san" uno de los hombres llamó. Ritsuko miró al oír el soplete apagarse. Más hombre se aproximaron, y arrancaron la porción de la cabina que habían cortado. Akagi estaba ahí tan pronto el pedazo de metal salió. Miró dentro, figurándose que debería terminar con esto. Los cuerpos muertos aún podían disgustarla, y necesitaba sacarse ése disgusto de su sistema tan pronto fuera posible.

Ritsuko Akagi había visto y hecho algunas cosas muy extrañas en su vida. Había visto Ángeles del tamaño de rascacielos pelear con EVAS de tamaño similar de su propia creación. Había visto uno de dichos EVAS moverse sin energía. Y no hacía mucho, había visto a un EVA literalmente _comerse_ a un Ángel. Pero para entonces, casi había estado esperando que pasara algo como eso. Había muy pocas cosas que podían sorprender a Ritsuko Akagi.

Ésta era una de ellas.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar dentro de la torturada cabina de contacto. Habría creído cualquier otra cosa, desde una cabina vacía hasta una salpicada de trozos sangrientos. Pero lo que no podía creer fue lo que vio: Rei Ayanami, yacía ahí tranquilamente, durmiendo. Y bastante viva.

Algunos de los hombres se amontonaron para tener una mejor vista ellos mismos. Todos mostraron varios grados de shock. Akagi se tomó un segundo para componerse a sí misma antes de pararse derecha otra vez. Tenía que mantener un nivel de compostura enfrente de sus subordinados.

"Mantengan esto como ultrasecreto", le dijo al capataz. "Recuperen la cabina y destruyan todas las partes".

"Entendido", vino la respuesta. "¡Vamos!. ¡Apresúrense!"

Mientras los hombres regresaron a trabajar, Ritsuko sacó una radio portátil y le pidió a la operadora que la comunicara con el Comandante. Mientras esperaba, Akagi miró al cielo despejado, tratando de pensar las cosas.

"Uh... ¿Señora?"

Akagi miró al hombre quien la interrumpió de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué?" masculló.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella? Quiero decir, ella está... uh, ya sabe".

Akagi resistió al impulso de lanzar arriba sus manos y gritar que no lo sabía. Necesitaba permanecer calmada, o nadie lo haría.

"Sáquenla", respondió. "Y revisen si está bien", añadió, casi impulsivamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma con la preocupación que entró en su voz. Rei sólo era una herramienta. Ahora que lo pensaba, esto tal vez interfiriera con la activación de la siguiente Rei. Pero... Akagi no pudo evitar cambiar su opinión, un poco, al mirar a la chica. Herramienta o no, Rei aún era una persona, y no merecía que la dejaran sentada en una inútil cabina como ésa.

El hombre asintió y se dirigió a la tarea de remover cuidadosamente a la pálida chica.

* * *

En su mente, Rei estaba recuperando lentamente la conciencia. No sabía qué había pasado. De momento ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva. Pero, por un momento, el Ángel pareció haber ganado. Con un último empujón, le había quitado su mente. Pero incluso cuando eso sucedió, ella aún había estado consciente. Había sido como si dos entidades hubieran estado dentro de ella en vez de ella sola. Y sintió al Ángel reaccionar, de alguna forma... 

Pero había sido demasiado tarde para el Ángel, en cualquier caso. Ahora... la presencia del Ángel en su mente estaba cediendo lentamente, y estaba volviendo en sí misma. Aparentemente, había tenido éxito en matarlo.

'Misión fallida... misión fallida...' vino la voz del Ángel en su mente. Aún estaba usando la propia voz de Rei para hablar.

'¿Cómo puedes aún existir?' Rei pensó-le preguntó, mientras reasumía el control.

'Yo existo... yo existo... misión fallida...'

Rei hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Parecía que la mente del Ángel estaba destrozada, y lentamente descomponiéndose. Pero... ¿Cómo había sido antes de ahora? Incluso cuando había entrado de lleno en su mente, había sido más como un compañero que un tirano. De hecho, había querido ayudarla. Más específicamente, había actuado en su deseo de vivir. Lo había oído murmurar algo que se oyó como "Campo-AT al máximo poder", algo que ella había dicho cuando peleó contra el Catorceavo Ángel. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso?

Se sintió a sí misma recuperar la conciencia mientras el Ángel finalmente desaparecía para siempre.

* * *

"Mátala", Gendo Ikari ordenó, por la radio. 

"Señor, no puede hablar en serio. Esto es un descubrimiento sorprendente. Quisiera estudiarla para ver como es que ella pudo lograr éste-"

"Eso no es importante, Doctora. Rei II debe morir peleando con éste Ángel¿Se entendió eso? Si está viva ahora, entonces es demasiado peligroso que siga existiendo".

"Pero señor-"

"No recuerdo haber pedido tus críticas. Y tú sabes mejor que nadie que no podemos activar a la siguiente Rei sin el alma de ésta. Hazlo".

La radio se pagó. Akagi cerró su mano libre en un puño. Todo simplemente _tenía_ que seguir su plan. ¿Qué era de importancia tan vital que ameritara matar a una muchacha de 14 años de edad?

'Ella no es una muchacha', Akagi pensó, guardando la radio en su bolsillo. 'Ella sólo es una creación. E Ikari tiene razón. Si el Ángel _invadió_ su cuerpo, entonces...'

Miró al escuchar uno de los hombres gritar de sorpresa. Caminó hacia el hombre, inmediatamente notando que los ojos de Rei estaban abiertos, y la chica se estaba incorporando, luciendo un poco aturdida.

"¡Se acaba de levantar!. ¡No hice nada!" estaba diciendo el hombre.

"Está bien", Akagi dijo con voz fría. "Ahora regresa a trabajar".

El hombre asintió una vez y trotó de vuelta a la cabina de contacto, donde sus compañeros trabajadores estaban de momento, desmantelándola, pieza por pieza.

Akagi miró abajo hacia Rei.

"¿Puedes moverte?" preguntó, sin rodeos.

Rei la miró, un breve retraso pasando antes de que el reconocimiento brillara en sus ojos rojos. Luego, la chica asintió y se levantó, sin molestarse en sacudirse la suciedad del cabello.

Akagi miró sobre su hombro a los hombres. Demasiados testigos aquí. Necesitaba encontrar otro lugar.

"Ven conmigo, Rei", dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose del sitio.

"Sí, señor", vino la suave voz de Rei.

Los hombres le preguntaron a dónde iba. Akagi simplemente dijo sobre su hombro que regresaría en un momento. Los hombres parecieron tomarlo como una respuesta legítima. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que Akagi se enojara. Se lo figuró rápidamente: quería que alguien la detuviera. No quería tener que matar a ésta chica. No había una verdadera razón para hacerlo. Tal vez si Ikari le dejara ver ése plan suyo, podría entenderlo. O tal vez se opondría del todo a él; no había forma de saberlo.

Akagi dirigió, y Rei la siguió de cerca. Eventualmente salieron de la vista de los hombres, moviéndose detrás de unos cuantos árboles que aún estaban de pie. Akagi se quitó los guantes del traje, luego extendió sus brazos y removió su casco, satisfecha de que no hubiera peligro de radiación. Rei, sin ninguna protección a excepción de su traje de conexión, parecía estar haciéndolo bien.

"¿Sabes qué me pidió que hiciera?" preguntó, con voz fuerte. Su mano fue al bolsillo frontal del traje.

Escuchó a Rei murmurar algo en afirmación.

"¿No vas a huir?"

"¿Por qué?" Rei preguntó.

Akagi apretó su mandíbula y se dio la vuelta para encarar a la chica. Su mano salió del bolsillo, cargando la pequeña pistola que poseía.

"Porque si no lo haces, vas a morir. ¿Entiendes?"

Rei asintió.

"¿Así que por qué no corres?"

"No escaparía", vino la casi monótona voz que Akagi rápidamente estaba empezando a odiar. "Estoy debilitada por mi recuperación, y no sería capaz de alejarme lo bastante como para que fallaras. Por la misma razón, no puedo intentar atacarte".

Akagi maldijo bajo su aliento. ¿Por qué siempre Rei tenía que tener razón? Quitó el seguro y amartilló el arma con su pulgar.

"Sólo estoy haciendo lo que él quiere que haga", Akagi dijo, mientras apuntaba el arma a la cabeza de Rei. Rei no se estremeció en lo más mínimo.

"Como yo también lo hacía", la chica respondió, sus ojos mirando a los de Akagi con una intensidad increíble.

Akagi escuchó las palabras, pero no trató de entenderlas. No quería entenderlas. Temía que si lo hacía, usaría ésta arma en sí misma en vez de usarla contra Rei.

Dudó. Morales básicas estaban tratando de evitar que matara a Rei. Pero... Gendo le había ordenado que lo hiciera. El Comandante. El hombre que significaba para Ritsuko más de lo que ella alguna vez dejaría. No podía decepcionarlo, porque eso significaría perderlo. No quería que eso pasara.

Vio la mirada de Rei. En el rostro de la chica, pudo ver a otra mujer. La mujer que verdaderamente sostenía el corazón de Gendo, dejando a Ritsuko con las sobras. La misma mujer que su madre había visto en Rei. De repente, se volvió mucho más fácil jalar el gatillo.

Un disparo hizo eco a través del paisaje.

Cuando el sonido murió, ambas aún estaban de pie.

Por segunda vez en el día, Akagi estaba sorprendida. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente un poco más, miró a su brazo como si la hubiera traicionado. En el último segundo, se había estremecido, y apuntado hacia arriba para disparar sobre la cabeza de Rei. La bala estaba incrustada en un árbol en algún lugar detrás de la chica. Maldiciendo por su propia debilidad, Akagi apuntó de nuevo, jurando que no fallaría ésta vez.

Su dedo no se movió. Mirando a Rei parada tranquilamente justo enfrente de ella, Akagi simplemente no podía jalar el gatillo. Por mucho que Ritsuko trató de ver a Yui en ése rostro, sólo podía ver a la chica que había escrito ésa carta del otro día. La chica reprimida, que entendía tan poco, pero que quería entender con tantas fuerzas. ¿Por qué esto tenía que ser tan difícil?. ¿Qué era tan terrible?

Se rindió, y guardó el arma, el aislamiento del traje protegiéndola del cañón caliente. "Vete", musitó, mirando al suelo. "Fuera de mi vista. Y no dejes que nadie te vea".

Rei no dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, y empezó a caminar. Ritsuko miró a la chica por un breve momento. Justo cuando desvió la mirada, Rei miró sobre su hombro. Ritsuko rápidamente miró de vuelta, pero Rei ya había girado la cabeza para mirar adelante. Pero Ritsuko podía jurar que Rei se había visto sólo un poco... agradecida.

'Sólo soy una idiota', Akagi pensó, mientras se ponía su casco y sus guantes otra vez. Empezó a caminar de vuelta al área de trabajo.

Mientras caminaba, sacó su radio otra vez, y llamó a una nueva persona.

"¿Hola, Maya?" preguntó. "Sí... uh huh. Mira, necesito que corras un programa por mí. Está en Melchor. El nombre es Concepción... No, de hecho sólo el Comandante Ikari tiene la contraseña. Vas a necesitar usar la puerta trasera que te enseñé... Por supuesto que debes mantenerlo en secreto. Nadie más debe saber sobre esto... Uh huh. Bien. Regresaré en unas cuantas horas".

* * *

Unos cuantos días después, la Doctora Akagi no estaba mostrando ningún signo de su agitación anterior. Estaba parada al lado de Gendo Ikari, mientras ambos veían a la maquinaria funcionando enfrente de ellos. 

"Confío en que ésta versión es como se prometió", Ikari dijo, después de un rato.

Ritsuko asintió. "Hemos hecho grandes avances desde la primera versión. Ésta iteración es casi un clon perfecto del Ángel abajo en el Dogma Terminal. No tuvimos que usar ningún ADN humano para suplementarlo, ésta vez".

"Bien. ¿Entonces, tiene un núcleo?"

"Sí", dijo Ritsuko, bastante segura de su respuesta. "Un motor S2, tal y como se prometió". Ésa parte era la que la había estado conteniendo. Un órgano S2 a ésta escala era mucho más fácil de hacer que uno del tamaño de un EVA, pero aún así había tomado años, con muchos, muchos fracasos a lo largo del camino.

"Prefecto", dijo Gendo. "Actívala, Akagi".

Ritsuko asintió. Sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo, y lo miró por sólo un momento. Luego apretó uno de los muchos botones en el aparato.

"Transferencia de alma iniciada", una voz computarizada declaró.

Un cilindro se encendió enfrente de ellos. Estaba lleno de LCL, justo como la cabina de contacto de un EVA. Pero éste cilindro era transparente. Y en él flotaba una Rei Ayanami desnuda.

"Transferencia de alma completa", la misma voz dijo, después de varios minutos.

Rei III abrió sus ojos.

* * *

Gendo Ikari no estaba en su posición estándar, sentado detrás de su escritorio. En vez de ello, estaba parado en una pasarela encima de una de las enormes jaulas de los EVAS, hablando por su teléfono celular. La jaula sobre la que estaba parado estaba vacía; había sido de la Unidad-00. 

"¿No encontraron nada?" preguntó, su voz sin traicionar su sorpresa. "Muy bien. Regresen aquí para un informe".

Cerró el teléfono y se inclinó hacia delante en el barandal de la pasarela. Sus manos lo apretaron fuertemente, hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

"Maldición..." dijo al aire.

Escuchó dos pares de pasos venir a su lado. Volteó levemente la cabeza para mirar. Viniendo hacia él estaban Ritsuko Akagi, y Rei. Rei estaba vestida en su uniforme de escuela y envuelta en vendajes. No había nada dañado debajo de las envolturas, pero le habían ordenado vestirlas, así que lo hacía. Se necesitaba mantener las apariencias; la gente simplemente no se sentaba en medio de la explosión de un EVA y salía sin un rasguño.

Hasta ahora, parecía que Rei estaba siendo aceptada por los miembros de NERV. Algunas personas habían notado unas cuantas rarezas, llámese los agujeros en sus memorias, pero no tenían consecuencia. Por supuesto, el hijo de Gendo, Shinji también se había encontrado con la nueva Rei. De acuerdo a la tutora de Shinji, el chico había venido corriendo cuando escuchó que Rei había "sobrevivido". Pero Shinji se había dado cuenta muy rápido que ésta no era la Rei que él conocía. Shinji había sido lo más cercano que Rei tuvo jamás a un amigo de verdad. Y si lo que Rei le había dicho a Akagi era cierto, ella había querido acercarse aún más.

Gendo sacudió su cabeza y se giró para encarar a Akagi. Lo que Rei II hubiera pensado ya no importaba. Lo que su hijo pensara tampoco tenía consecuencias. Sólo un Ángel más, y entonces todo terminaría.

"Señor", Akagi dijo respetuosamente, asintiendo un poco.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo con Rei?" Gendo empezó inmediatamente, sin molestarse con ninguna de las pláticas usuales.

"Parece que está respondiendo bien a la activación, y se está re-integrando bien. Sus memorias no pasaron por completo, pero son suficientes".

Gendo se irguió y miró a Ritsuko. "¿Confío en que le dijiste lo que es?"

Akagi asintió. "Sí, como ordenó. Nada se le ocultará a Rei, ésta vez".

"Bien". Gendo empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, a menos que quiera que estudie su potencial para pilotear un EVA".

"Quizás después". Pausó por un momento, pensando. "Dra. Akagi. ¿Sabe quién acaba de llamarme?"

Ritsuko lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza.

"Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi segundo equipo de recuperación", Gendo continuó, caminando detrás de ella y mirando a otro lado de la pasarela. "¿Sabe qué encontraron?"

Vio a Akagi ponerse un poco rígida por el rabillo del ojo. Eso confirmó su sospecha de lo que había pasado. Otra persona que lo traicionaba, que había roto lo que deberían de haber mantenido.

"¿Qué, señor?" Akagi preguntó, su voz permaneciendo tranquila. Gendo no respondió de inmediato; dejó esperando a Akagi por un rato, dejándola preguntarse qué estaba pensando él.

"Nada", dijo. "Nada del todo. Interesante. ¿No?" Giró su cabeza hacia Ritsuko. "Ningún cuerpo, ningún rastro de lucha o muerte. Sólo una única bala en el tronco de un árbol".

"¿Por qué envió a un segundo equipo de recuperación?" Ritsuko preguntó, su resolución flaqueando.

"Porque no me trajiste de vuelta lo que necesitaba", Gendo respondió, tranquilamente. "Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo es que una jovencita muere en el bosque a las afueras de Tokyo-3, sin dejar rastro?"

"Señor... pensé que todo lo que necesitaba era su alma, para el cuerpo nuevo. Traje eso de vuelta, y destruí el resto".

"¿Entonces, es por ello que corriste el programa Concepción?"

De nuevo, Ritsuko se puso rígida. Gendo sacudió su cabeza. "Por supuesto que lo sé", dijo. "Muy astuto, creando una nueva alma del Dogma Terminal, en vez de traerme de vuelta la vieja. ¿Supongo que suplementaste las memorias de Rei con las grabaciones que hicimos para el Sistema Sustituto?"

Ritsuko permaneció en silencio. Ella no veía una razón para decir nada. Gendo asintió, viendo esto como una confirmación de lo que había dicho. Miró por encima de la pasarela, hacia el suelo varios pisos abajo.

Akagi pareció no darle importancia. "Ahora, para las pruebas en Rei", empezó. "Con su nueva constitución, ella es capaz de simplemente escoger su radio de sincro-"

Fue interrumpida cuando Gendo la tomó firmemente en sus brazos y forzó en beso en sus labios. Ella se resistió al principio, pero luego se aplacó, y lo dejó salirse con la suya, justo como siempre lo dejaba.

Jadeó cuando Gendo la empujó hacia atrás contra el barandal. Rompió el beso y la empujó aún más, hasta que estaba inclinada a medio cuerpo sobre el barandal. Al lado, Rei miraba impasiblemente.

Gendo miró fría y fijamente a la cara de Ritsuko. "Sería verdaderamente trágico para la principal científica de NERV el caer desde la jaula de un EVA. ¿No?" La empujó un poco más, hasta que su balance cambió y lo único que evitaba que Ritsuko cayera era la fuerza del propio brazo de Gendo. El sujetapapeles salió de su agarre, cayendo una distancia tremenda antes de destrozarse en el suelo, y mandando sus papeles a volar. Ritsuko no gritó; hacerlo habría significado que él la tiraría, estaba segura.

Gendo se inclinó un poco hacia ella. "Sugiero que tomes el ejemplo de Rei", dijo, tranquilamente. "Tú haces lo que te ordenan".

Con eso, jaló de vuelta, trayendo a Akagi consigo. La depositó en sus pies, y la miró hundirse a sus rodillas.

"Débil", dijo, comentando su reacción. "Pero no me desobedecerás otra vez. Si Rei II sobrevivió, debe de haber sido completada. Sabes lo que eso significa".

Akagi pudo asentir agitadamente.

"Si es tan importante para ti, necesito su núcleo. Es una parte vital de plan, Doctora. Y he llegado muy lejos como para permitir que alguien como _tú_ lo destruya".

Cuado Ritsuko no respondió, él se dio la vuelta y caminó, dirigiéndose de regreso a su oficina.

Luego de que Gendo se fue, Ritsuko pudo levantarse, usando el barandal para apoyarse. Miró la puerta hasta el otro extremo de la jaula cerrarse detrás de él. Casi enseguida, se dio la vuelta y vomitó por encima del barandal, vaciando su estómago. Sintió las lágrimas dejar sus ojos, cayendo al suelo allá abajo.

Se hundió otra vez, cayendo en una posición sentada e inclinándose contra el barandal. No se movió o habló por un largo momento.

El momento fue roto cuando Rei caminó a su lado. La chica vendada la miró de una forma casi desaprobatoria.

"¿Tiene usted más uso para mí?" la chica preguntó, su voz dolorosamente similar a la voz de la Rei del bosque.

Ritsuko pudo sacudir su cabeza. "Sólo vete", dijo, en secreto esperando que Rei lo tomara literal y se fuera caminando de Tokyo-3, para nunca regresar. Había tenido suficiente de esto.

'¿Por qué escogí a Ikari, de todas maneras?' pensó, mirando a Rei irse.

"No significo nada para él", se dijo a sí misma. "Él no..." se interrumpió. Espero hasta que Rei dejó la jaula, dejándola sola, antes de tratar de decirlo otra vez.

"Él no... me ama".

Parpadeó después de decirlo. Sabía que era verdad. Probablemente siempre lo había sabido. Pero lo había ignorado, tomando el confort en sus brazos, dado que era la forma más fácil de escapar, de encontrar una sensación de seguridad.

"Un hombre de verdad no le pide a la gente matar jovencitas", murmuró para sí misma , mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Dolía, darse cuenta de esto, pero sabía que éste día llegaría, eventualmente, Sólo que no tan pronto...

Miró al techo. "Rei..." murmuró. "Lo... lo siento".

* * *

En la oscuridad descendiente, Rei lentamente se movía a través de los restos del bosque alrededor de Tokyo-3. Vestía su traje de conexión blanco, el cual aún llevaba las señales del ataque de Dieciseisavo Ángel, así como señales normales de uso y desgaste por viajar. 

Había estado caminando por días ahora, tratando de encontrar su camino. Estaba perdida, y lo sabía. Era una nueva sensación, estar perdida. Nunca antes había ido a ningún lugar "sólo porque sí". La lista de lugares a los que iba era excesivamente corta: su departamento, la escuela, y NERV eran casi todos. Había estado en otros cuantos lugares, por supuesto, pero todos ellos fueron casi siempre sólo eventos de una sola ocasión, y había estado segura de exactamente cómo llegar ahí antes de ir. Y así... no tenía de idea de qué hacer estando perdida.

Así que por los pocos días pasados, había estado haciendo la única cosa lógica que pudo pensar: caminar en línea recta, esperando que eventualmente se encontrara con algo que reconociera. Pero hasta ahora, sólo habían sido árboles, árboles, árboles, y más árboles. Cambió de dirección unas cuantas veces, cuando el camino que había estado siguiendo había parecido ser el equivocado.

En adición a la nueva experiencia de no saber dónde estaba, se sentía diferente por dentro. Cuando el Ángel se colapsó dentro de ella, lo sintió... comprimirse, de alguna forma, en su estómago. Se sentía como si un gran cubo de hielo estuviera ahí dentro, derritiéndose pero nunca haciéndose más pequeño. Incluso cuando la mente del Ángel finalmente se había extinguido, la sensación no había desaparecido. Era bastante... intrigante.

Al menos no se había sentido cansada. De hecho, a través de los días de su viaje, Rei nunca había querido pararse a descansar una sola vez. Ni había sentido hambre. Todo esto eran ventajas; le habían dicho que no dejara que nadie la viera. Y si el dormir y la comida ya no estaban en la lista de esenciales, entonces era mucho más fácil permanecer escondida.

Otra nueva sensación era esta... atracción, o algo así. Como si una mano intangible estuviera tratando gentilmente de arrastrarla en una dirección. Rei no lo entendía, pero decidió ignorarla por un tiempo, figurándose que era uno de los efectos persistentes del asalto del Ángel. Sin embargo, la sensación no había cedido. De hecho, se había vuelto más fuerte, al punto de que era más como una orden que sólo una débil sugestión. Nunca había sido alguien que desobedeciera órdenes, y en cualquier caso, una dirección era tan buena como cualquier otra ahora mismo.

Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados solamente en poner una distancia entre ella y el equipo de recuperación para la Unidad-00. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que pensamientos inquietantes entraran en su mente. Como el que esa Unidad-00, anteriormente su principal razón para vivir, ahora se había ido. Y con ella una buena porción de Tokyo-3. Y que todos la creían muerta, aunque no lo estaba. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ser molestada por estas cosas.

Finalmente llegó al borde del bosque, y empezó a ver edificios aparecer. Aunque el Sol se había puesto hacía unos cuantos minutos, aún reconocía rápidamente las estructuras como los elementos arriba del suelo de NERV, y la entrada al Geofrente debajo de lo que quedaba de la ciudad.

'¿Ahora por qué querría venir aquí?' pensó. '¿Por qué estoy siendo llevada en esta dirección?'

Se sentó y pensó sobre ello un rato. 'Tal vez el Comandante tiene alguna especie de sistema de llamado, en caso de que me pierda'.

"Estás buscando a Adán".

Rei miró rápidamente a la cara del nuevo hablante. Rápidamente estaba viendo a... sí misma.

No tenía idea de dónde ella, la otra Rei, había salido, Un segundo, Rei había estado totalmente sola, y al segundo, aquí había otra de ella. Aunque, había muchas diferencias. Una, esta nueva Rei estaba vestida en el usual uniforme de escuela, aún cuando la escuela había sido destruida. También llevaba varios vendajes, los cuales Rei reconoció que estaban en las mismas y exactas posiciones a los que ella había estado usando antes de que el Cuarto Ángel fuera destruido. Pero ese rostro... era una copia perfecta a como Rei se veía.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Rei preguntó. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era que esto le daba todo un nuevo significado a 'hablar contigo mismo'.

"Yo soy Rei Ayanami", la Rei vendada respondió.

"Eso no puede ser verdad", Rei dijo, parándose y mirando al visible ojo rojo de la otra chica. "Yo soy Rei Ayanami".

La Rei vendad empezó a caminar lentamente en círculos alrededor de la Rei con el traje de conexión.

"Tú eres la segunda", la Rei vendada empezó. "Y yo soy la tercera. Ambas somos Rei Ayanami".

Rei II se volvió para seguir el progreso de su doble. "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó, interesada. También sintió otra emoción: miedo. No sabía qué hacer con este sentimiento, así que lo bloqueó.

"Soy tu reemplazo", Rei III dijo, continuando su círculo. "Se cree que tú fuiste eliminada por la autodestrucción del EVA". Lo verdaderamente aterrador era que ella mantuvo su voz calmada todo el tiempo.

"No morí", Rei II respondió. "Yo... viví. Pero no sé cómo".

Un montón de pensamientos estaban pasando rápidamente a través de su cabeza. 'Me dijeron que podía ser reemplazada, que no era especial. Pero siempre asumí que encontrarían al siguiente Elegido con el evento de mi muerte. ¿Tenían un... _repuesto_ mío?'

"¿No lo sabes?" Rei III preguntó, deteniendo su cercamiento e inclinando la cabeza un poco. "Asumiría que la respuesta es obvia".

Rei II parpadeó. La respuesta _no_ era obvia, y las sensaciones de insuficiencia la estaban asustando aún más. ¿Tal vez esta copia de ella era de hecho, una versión _mejorada_, hecha para reemplazar a una obsoleta Rei?

Rei III cerró la distancia entre ellas y tocó a Rei II en el estómago. "Llevas el núcleo del 17° Ángel, Ayanami".

Rei II parpadeó otra vez. "No entiendo".

"Entonces..." Rei III miró fijamente a su clon, pensando. "Entonces no fuiste informada de tu constitución".

Rei II sacudió su cabeza.

"Las Ayanamis son un esfuerzo por crear una forma artificial de los seres conocidos como Ángeles", Rei III empezó, en la misma voz monótona. "La Primera fue una versión experimental, y altamente imperfecta. Eso necesitó ser suplementada con el ADN de un donante humano".

Rei II escuchó, deseando en silencio que su doble no hubiera llamado a esta 'Primera' un 'eso'. También se preguntó quién pudo haber sido este donante humano.

"La Segunda era una entidad unida, creada en conjunto con el EVA Unidad-00. Era una regresión en algunas formas, en que era más de cincuenta por ciento humana en áreas donde la Primera sólo lo había sido un treinta por ciento. La mayoría de los genes de Ángel fuero integrados en el mismo EVA".

'Estoy vinculada a él...' Rei II pensó. Esa había sido su respuesta cuando Ikari, el piloto, no el Comandante, le preguntó por qué pilotaba el EVA. Sólo había estado recitando algo que la Dra. Akagi le dijo, esa vez. Parecía como si la Dra. Akagi había sabido mucho más de lo que le dijo.

Rei II miró al piso, pensando. "Y ahora la mitad de mi vida se ha ido..." murmuró para sí misma. Quería creer que lo estaba escuchando era una mentira, pero encontró eso ser imposible. Estaba segura de su otra yo estaba diciendo la dura verdad.

"Negativo", Rei III respondió, en el mismo tono sin emoción. "Fue predicho que cuando eliminaras al ángel destruyendo tu EVA, la esencia relevante del EVA se movería hacia ti a través del enlace fortalecido. La Segunda ya no es más una entidad unida, sino una única entidad".

"Pero..." Rei II trató de decir. Era demasiado como para asimilarlo todo a la vez. Una persona ordinaria probablemente se habría desmayado o huido para ahora. ¿No soy humana, sin embargo, yo soy...' pensó.

"Pero", Rei II trató, otra vez, "Pero yo no... no tengo el núcleo de un Ángel..." se hundió en sus rodillas, sabiendo que la verdad sería otra.

"De nuevo, negativo", Rei III dijo, mirando abajo pasivamente a su predecesora. "La invasión del Dieciseisavo en tu cuerpo, así como la infusión de la Unidad-00, han completado la base de tu constitución. El núcleo de un Ángel se ha manifestado dentro de tu cuerpo".

Rei II se abrazó a sí misma, justo donde aún podía sentir ese frío bulto, sentado en su abdomen. '¿Es... eso?'

"El núcleo es por qué estás viva", Rei III dijo, girando su vista hacia NERV.

"Un Campo-AT..." Rei II dijo, suavemente, al completarse el rompecabezas en su mente. "Generé uno, para sobrevivir".

Rei III no respondió.

"Y así... soy un Ángel". Cayó de espaldas, sentándose con fuerza.

Rei III esperó pacientemente mientras su clon lo pensaba. Miró impasible a los edificios de NERV, estudiándolos en la distancia. Oyó un sollozo, pero no se volteó. Sin embargo, cuando más sollozos siguieron, se volteó.

Rei II estaba llorando. Estaba pegando sus piernas a su cuerpo, y descansando su frente en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos, y ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

Rei III observó, interesada. "¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó. Ella había llorado sólo una vez antes, y no sabía lo que significaba. No se suponía que los Ángeles lloraran.

"Yo... yo..." Rei II trató de decir.

"¿Qué?" Rei III preguntó, sin compasión.

"Yo..." su voz era menos que un susurró. "Yo sólo quería... decirle..."

"¿Decirle a quién?. ¿Decirle qué?"

Rei II sacudió su cabeza, aún llorando. "No puedo. No lo veré otra vez, porque...ahora soy el siguiente Ángel".

"No".

Esa pequeña palabra fue todo lo que tomó para que las esperanzas de Rei II empezaran a levantarse otra vez. Miró arriba, su cara aún húmeda. "¿Qué?"

"Tú no eres el Diecisieteavo Ángel".

"Pero dijiste que tengo el núcleo".

"Sí. Tienes el núcleo, pero tú no eres el Diecisieteavo".

"Pero..." Rei II secó su cara con sus dedos enguantados. "No entiendo".

"Estoy aquí para reclamar el núcleo".

"¿Pero cómo? Yo-" fue interrumpida al sentir el aire a su alrededor endurecerse, congelándola en su lugar. Trató de moverse, y no pudo. Era como su alguien la hubiera sellado en concreto.

'Un Campo-AT...' pensó. 'Pero no mío. Entonces...' miró al ojo de la otra Rei. Rei III tenía la misma expresión tranquila, y estaba caminando lentamente hacia ella.

'Entonces tuvieron éxito con la Tercera', pensó. 'Hicieron un Ángel. ¿Pero entonces que pasa conmigo...?'

Rei III estaba encima de ella. Se arrodilló al lado de Rei II. Su brazo libre, el que no estaba en un cabestrillo, se movió hacia Rei II. Hacia el núcleo en su interior.

'No...' Rei II pensó. 'Ella va a... no puede... no quiero morir, no así...' Trató de resistirse, pero sólo fue un ejercicio fútil.

El Campo-AT cambió levemente, cortando el traje de conexión en su estómago. La mano de Rei III se movió a través de la abertura... y se hundió en Rei II.

Rei II fue incapaz de gritar, debido al campo restringiéndola. Un dolor inimaginable inundó su mente mientras su cuerpo de alguna manera se apartaba del camino, dándole acceso a Rei III por lo que había venido. Rei III tomó algo, y jaló. Mientras la mano salía, el cuerpo de Rei II se curó tan rápido como fue dañado. Sintió un bulto grueso dejar su cuerpo, y luego la carne se regeneró, antes de que la conciencia la dejara.

La mano de Rei III emergió, sin sangre y sosteniendo una pequeña esfera roja del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Se incorporó y desactivó su Campo-AT, dejando la forma aún rígida de Rei II desplomarse en el suelo. Luego estudió la orbe cuidadosamente. El proceso de extracción había ido exactamente como lo planeó. El motor S2 estaba intacto y aún funcional. Era exactamente lo que el Comandante había querido. Y lo que el Comandante quería, Rei hacía. No había otra alternativa, en la mente de Rei III.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo al escuchar el débil sonido de una respiración. Interesante. Así que la Segunda no había expirado con el retiro del núcleo. Rei III miró fijamente a su doble, sintiendo la vida debajo que de alguna manera aún existía.

Era imposible que la Segunda pudiera seguir viva. Si había estado completada, entonces el retiro de su núcleo la habría matado al instante.

Luego recordó las lágrimas que la Segunda había derramado. Tal vez las porciones extras humanas de la Segunda habían probado ser un beneficio, en vez de sólo un substituto de segunda mano para los genes de Ángel. Parecía que su mitad humana había tomado el control, ahora que la mitad de Ángel se había ido. Rei III lo pensó, sintiendo que debería revisarlo con la Dra. Akagi.

En cualquier caso, su misión era un éxito. No había oído al Comandante decir que la Segunda debía ser eliminada, simplemente que lo que quería era el núcleo. Y ahora, el núcleo estaba en su posesión. Todo lo que quedaba era dárselo a él.

Caminó una corta distancia en el bosque, aún estudiando su adquisición. Caminó detrás de un árbol... y no salió por el otro lado. Era como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido.

* * *

Gendo Ikari leyó la última comunicación de su contacto en SEELE. Como era usual, era una carta corta, enviada a través de tantas estaciones que sería imposible rastrearla. Luego de varios segundos, la arrugó en una bola de papel y la tiró. Luego golpeó el escritorio con una mano; la ira era algo que se permitía a sí mismo, pero sólo cuando nadie miraba. 

"Maldita sea", dijo, calladamente. "Debiste haber olvidado que tenías una conciencia, Akagi", dijo al aire.

No debería de estar en su oficina a esta hora; de momento había una alerta. Un patrón azul había sido detectado en algún lugar justo a las afueras de los edificios de NERV. Había sido un Campo-AT muy fuerte, pero sólo había estado en existencia por unos cuantos segundos. Gendo no estaba preocupado; el Diecisieteavo Ángel aún no podía estar aquí, y los Rollos del Mar Muerto no predecían más de diecisiete Ángeles.

Sin embargo, aún se necesitaba mantener las apariencias. El Tercer Elegido, Gendo ya rara vez siquiera _pensaba_ en Shinji como su hijo, estaba en espera, listo para usar la Unidad-02. Gendo había hecho bastante claro que la Unidad-01 no debía ser usada, aún en emergencias.

Lo que realmente estaba en su mente era que SEELE aún estaba tratando de desarrollar su propio Ángel artificial. No se suponía que Gendo supiera de esto, pero tenía sus medios para averiguarlo. No había hecho nada para detener el proyecto; de hecho, estaba preparado para ayudar, indirectamente por supuesto. Todo lo que necesitaba era enviar el esencial motor S2 a cierto científico de SEELE; quien entonces lo 'descubriría' y lo usaría en el proyecto. Y así el Diecisieteavo Ángel vendría, mucho más pronto de lo que lo haría si SEELE hubiera tomado los años requeridos para hacer su propio núcleo de Ángel.

"Señor".

Gendo no se molestó en voltearse. Akagi le había advertido que la nueva Rei era diferente. Él había _sabido_ que estaba solo hacía un momento, pero no importaba. Rei estaba con él, ahora.

"Será mejor que no hagas eso muy a menudo, Rei", dijo él.

"Entendido. Señor. ¿Es esto lo que quería?"

Gendo se giró, ahora. Miró a la chica de cabello azul, y luego a lo que estaba sosteniendo. Ahí, en su mano, estaba el oh tan necesario motor S2 de tamaño humano.

Gendo instantáneamente sospechó. "¿Removiste el tuyo propio?" preguntó.

Rei sacudió su cabeza levemente. "Encontré a la Segunda, señor, y obtuve lo que usted estaba tratando de encontrar".

Gendo dio un paso hacia ella. "Esto..." pausó para pensar un poco. "Este es el núcleo de tu previo yo, entonces".

Rei asintió.

_Ahora_ Gendo sonrió. Rei no reflejó el gesto, sin embargo. Gendo estaba levemente decepcionado; la segunda Rei habría sonreído de vuelta. No importaba. Ahora, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, otra vez.

Tomó la esfera ofrecida, sorprendido por su peso. "Buen trabajo", dijo, incapaz de contener unas _cuantas_ palabras de elogio. "Ahora regresa a tus aposentos. No se supone que estés aquí, Rei".

Rei asintió, y se fue, esta vez usando la puerta.

Gendo giró la esfera entre sus dedos mientras tomaba el teléfono y empezaba a llamar a la gente que necesitaba contactar.

* * *

De vuelta en el bosque, Rei aún estaba respirando. Sus manos cerradas débilmente en puños. Abrió sus ojos, y fue saludada por la vista de las estrellas. Las miró por varios minutos, dejando que regresara el conocimiento. Luego, se concentró, usando pura fuerza de voluntad para forzar a su cuerpo a incorporarse. 

Se sentía enferma. Esta era otra nueva sensación; nunca había estado enferma, antes. Su cuerpo entero sólo quería recostarse y volver a dormir, pero al mismo tiempo quería vomitar. También había un dolor quemante en su estómago, pero una revisión rápida no mostró ningún daño visible.

Se sintió como si una eternidad pasara mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Sus piernas apenas y podían sostenerla, y su respiración era agitada. ¿Cómo es que su fuerza la había dejado por completo?

Sentía su corazón martillar por el esfuerzo. Puso una mano sobre él. Aún tenía eso, al menos. Un corazón ordinario, y no un núcleo de Ángel. La confortó; le recordó que algo en ella aún era humana.

Estaba mareada por su debilidad, pero sabía que no podía quedar aquí. El frío aumentaba rápidamente, y podía lastimarse si permanecía fuera toda la noche. Necesitaba buscar refugio.

Su lado lógico rápidamente dio unas cuantas sugerencias. El lugar obvio para ir sería NERV. Estaba cerca, y estaba más o menos familiarizada con la distribución de sus corredores como laberinto. Podía esconderse indefinidamente ahí. Si no ahí, entonces su departamento... no, eso último no serviría. Esta... tercera Rei estaría viviendo ahí, ahora. Porque ahora, _ella_ era la Rei que todos asumían era la verdadera Rei.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sus emociones, las cuales de alguna manera habían _ganado_ en fuerza, lo opuesto al resto de ella, la estaban empujando en otra dirección. Aún cuando NERV era la opción lógica, ella quería ir al departamento de Ikari-kun...no, al de la Mayor Katsuragi. Tenía algo de lógica; estaba lo bastante lejos del radio de la explosión como para haber sobrevivido a la explosión de la Unidad-00, suponiendo que haya estado bajo tierra cuando sucedió. ¿Pero por qué ir ahí?

Estaba al tanto de un sentimiento de soledad, una sensación vacía que realmente no podía ubicar. Apenas descubierta ya no le gustaba la sensación. Pero también era la explicación de por qué quería ir al departamento Katsuragi. Ahora que sabía que el hombre quien había sido su figura paterna por años había sido un mentiroso desde el principio, quería... no, _necesitaba_ ir con alguien que sabía le importaba. Y sólo conocía a una persona así.

Rápidamente hizo su decisión sobre a dónde ir. Empezó a caminar, tambaleándose bastante, dirigiéndose a un lugar en el que había estado sólo una vez antes. Cada poco tiempo, ponía una mano sobre su pecho, como para asegurarse de que aún estaba viva.

* * *

Asuka Sohryu Langley pareció no notarlo cuando escuchó el débil toque en la puerta del departamento. Lo oyó bien, pero no quería moverse. Cualquier que debería estar aquí tendría una llave para la puerta. Y en cualquier caso, quería estar sola. 

Aún cuando era medianoche, no podía dormir. A lo largo de los últimos días, apenas y había salido de su habitación. La mayoría de la gente asumía que era porque su mente había sido violada por el Quinceavo Ángel. Por los primeros pocos días, eso había sido verdad. Pero había dejado esas viejas memorias atrás, igual a como lo había hecho cada vez que trataban de volver. La verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí era porque había fracasado. Otra vez.

Se dio la vuelta, sus ojos aún abiertos. Había fracasado. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar. Con este último Ángel, ni siquiera fue capaz de encender su EVA. Fracasó tan _horrendamente_ que ya no había más dudas sobre quién era el mejor. El invencible Shinji. Dios, cómo odiaba ese nombre. Desebaba nunca haber venido aquí. De vuelta en Alemania, ella había estado en la cima de todos, la que había estado piloteando el EVA desde la escuela primaria. Y todo ese entrenamiento había valido precisamente una mierda.

Siempre había estado compitiendo con los otros dos por quién era el mejor. Bueno, tal vez ellos no lo veían como una competencia, pero había sido así para ella. Siempre había estado la pregunta de quién era el mejor. Últimamente, Shinji había sido demasiado cobarde como para pelear realmente bien, y la Niña Modelo... bueno, ella sabía de qué se trataba, pero siempre era toda _negocios_. Nada de intensidad en su forma de pelear. Asuka, ahora _ella_ tenía la intensidad. Siempre peleaba por todo lo que ella valía, para probarse a sí misma y a todos los demás que ella valía todo ese entrenamiento. Y había fracasado en hacer eso.

Y así, por los últimos días, había estado en una profunda depresión, jugando juegos de video con Hikari. Al menos podía ganar en _esos_. Pero ahora, Hikari se había ido, y ella tenía que quedarse aquí.

El toque en la puerta continuó mientras estaba ocupada teniendo lástima de sí misma. Y no daba señales de detenerse, tampoco.. Asuka eventualmente se rindió y bajó de la cama, por primera vez en todo el día. Se arrastró a sí misma hacia la puerta. Deseó poder enojarse de haber sido interrumpida, pero todo ya no _parecía_ tener sentido ahora y ni siquiera podía hacer eso, ya no. Era otro fracaso de su parte, al menos de la forma en que ella lo veía.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta y laboriosamente la abrió. No se molestó en revisar quién era; casi esperaba que fuera alguien peligroso, para que la matara y la sacara de su miseria.

Del otro lado estaba parado Rei Ayanami, quien por alguna razón estaba vistiendo un traje de conexión desgarrado y tenía ambos brazos alrededor de su estómago.

"Ayúda... me..." Rei murmuró.

Asuka no respondió por un momento. Sentada enfrente de ella estaba la chica quien había sido su enemiga desde el primer día. Ni siquiera había querido que fueran _amigas_. ¿Qué clase de perra no quería conocer a Asuka Sohryu Langley? Y Rei siempre había estado evitándola desde entonces, de todas formas. La chica que nunca quería hacer _nada_. Asuka sabía que estaba mal, pero en secreto había estado feliz de escuchar que el EVA de Rei se había autodestruido con ella dentro. Significaba que había un problema menos de qué preocuparse.

Pero _entonces_ Misato había dicho que Rei aún estaba viva. ¡La Niña Modelo ni siquiera tenía la decencia común para _morir_ cuando su EVA estallaba! Siempre había estado un paso más allá de Asuka. Y ahora... aquí estaba ella, parada enfrente de la puerta, y suplicando por ayuda.

Asuka habría _matado_ por tener un momento así. Pero era solamente un poco demasiado perfecto...

"Está bien", dijo Asuka, recargándose contra la puerta. "¿Quién te ordenó venir aquí?. ¿Tratan de decir 'alégrate'?"

Rei la miró fijamente, incrédula.

"Tengo que decir, funciona mejor que Katsuragi tratando de ayudar. Pero aún así no funcionará, Niña Modelo. Sólo regresa con tu amo".

"¿Qu... qué?

"Vete, regresa con él como una linda y buena muñeca".

"... Yo... yo no soy una-"

Asuka la interrumpió con una bofetada en la mejilla, justo como la que le había dado a Rei antes en el elevador. Pero fue diferente esta vez. En ese entonces, Rei apenas pareció haberlo notado, o no le importó. Pero esta vez, parecía que de verdad había sido lastimada. Su cabeza se giró abruptamente, y su mano fue a su mejilla mientras su quijada se apretaba de dolor. Asuka no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Había hecho que la residente Reina de Hielo mostrara emoción. Finalmente, una victoria.

"Sí. Tú. Lo eres". Asuka dijo, sabiendo que Rei había estado a punto de decir que no era una muñeca. 'Eso es todo lo que ella es. Una muñeca. Una _cosa_ que hace todo lo que le digan. Es tan inútil'. Asuka estaba tan preocupada en humillar a Rei mentalmente que no notó las lágrimas bajando por las mejillas de la chica albina.

"Ahora fuera de mi vista. ¿Oíste eso, Niña Modelo? Te _ordeno_ que te vayas fuera de mi vista. ¡Y joder, tampoco regreses!" Con eso, le dio un portazo en la cara a Rei y se dio la vuelta, marchando de regreso a su habitación.

No lo mostró, pero estaba más feliz de lo que había estado hace poco. El enojo había venido. Y ver a la Niña Modelo así, incluso si sólo era un acto que la habían hecho hacer, era una imagen que quería conservar el mayor tiempo posible. Una leve sonrisa se pintó en sus labios mientras regresaba a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Rei ya no sabía qué pensar. Había venido aquí tratando de encontrar alguien a quien le importara, y en vez de ello sólo había encontrado otro enemigo. ¿Ikari-kun había sabido que estaba aquí afuera? Si el lo sabía... y no había hecho nada... 

Bloqueó esos pensamientos; era demasiado perturbadores. Giró su cabeza y tosió violentamente, su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose. Sus piernas bambolearon, y se tambaleó, usando la pared como apoyo. No podía caer, todavía. Si lo hacía, probablemente no se levantaría.

No podía rendirse, todavía no. Sí, Sohryu le acababa de ordenar hacer algo, pero la Segunda Elegida nunca había sido su comandante, de todos modos. Rei esperó en la entrada, esperando hasta que estuvo seguro de Sohryu se había ido. También tomó la oportunidad para recobrar su aliento. La caminata aquí había le había tomado mucho más de lo que supuso, y la quemazón en su estómago se había puesto peor progresivamente. Era casi demasiado para soportar, ahora.

Después de que descansó por un momento, probó el picaporte. Se movió con su mano, y la puerta se abrió. Aún sosteniendo su pecho, el cual empezó a doler otra vez mientras empezaba a moverse, se tambaleó adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Al menos la Segunda se había olvidado de ponerle el seguro a la puerta otra vez.

Miró alrededor. La estructura básica del departamento no se veía diferente a cuando antes del Séptimo Ángel, cuando había venido aquí por primera vez. Se movió a través de la sala y por un pasillo, encontrando que las puertas habían sido muy convenientemente marcadas. Aunque no entendía para qué estaban los pequeños corazones, era útil saber de quién era esta habitación. Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta marcada, "La Encantadora Habitación de Shinji". Sin dudarlo, abrió la puerta y entró.

Estaba oscuro adentro. Rei cerró la puerta detrás de ella, esperando que Sohryu no la hubiera oído entrar. Dejó que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad mientras se adentraba.

Rápidamente encontró que no había nadie en la habitación. Demasiado cansada para tratar de buscar en el resto del departamento, Rei se sentó en el piso, luego se tiró de espaldas, ambas manos descansando en su pecho. ¿Dónde podía estar él? Rei pensó en varias posibilidades. Podía estar en NERV, aunque por qué estaría él ahí en la mitad de la noche era un enigma. Tal vez...

Rei sintió el pánico alzarse dentro de ella al pensar que tal vez Ikari-kun estaba con Sohryu en ese momento. ¿Estarían esos dos...? No, no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo. Sería demasiado para un día, y a Rei no le gustaba la manera en que esos pensamientos encendían sus emociones.

Estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse. Había estado cansada allá en los bosques, y caminar aquí no había sido de ayuda. Sus pies dolían, cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba adolorido, y de momento sentía como si sus brazos pesaran una tonelada cada uno. Cerró sus ojos. Ikari-kun vendría aquí eventualmente. Ella esperaría.

* * *

"Así que, fue bueno que no fuera realmente un Ángel. ¿Huh?" Maya Ibuki dijo, mientras conducía por la calle. 

"Unnnngghhh", respondió la masa que ahora era la Mayor Misato Katsuragi.

"El pobre Shinji tuvo que salir por segunda vez en menos de una semana", Maya continuó, mirando sobre su hombro al chico dormido en el asiento trasero. "Sempai piensa que manejar un EVA cuando está cansado puede ser peligroso".

"Unnnngghhh".

"Pero de todas formas, realmente todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue mantener un ojo abierto. Quiero decir, sí, fueron siete horas de espera, pero creo que es mejor que tener que pelear. ¿Verdad?"

"Unnnngghhh".

"Nosotros al menos pudimos sentarnos. El pobre Shinji tuvo que esperar en el EVA-02".

"Unnnngghhh".

"Y teníamos bastante café para el personal del puente".

"Unnnngghhh".

"Qué mal que Hyuga-kun se lo bebió todo antes de que usted pudiera tomar algo".

Misato no respondió esta vez; finalmente se había quedado dormida. Maya suspiró y sacudió su cabeza, mientras seguía manejando. Misato iba a tener que pedirle aventón a alguien la próxima vez que fuera a NERV, dado que todo lo que fue capaz de hacer antes de que se fueran fue arrastrarse hasta el auto de Maya.

Misato y Shinji no lo habían estado haciendo muy bien en el departamento de sueño últimamente. Shinji no podía dormir debido a sus pesadillas, las cuales se habían puesto significativamente peor desde el Dieciseisavo Ángel. Ver a alguien que él conocía estallar por su propia voluntad... Maya no creía que ella fuera capaz de soportarlo, tampoco. Esto por supuesto eran malas noticias para Misato, quien se quedaba despierta cuando cualquiera de sus dos encargados tenía problemas para dormir. Dado que Asuka no había estado durmiendo bien desde el Quinceavo, Misato no había tenido una buena noche de sueño por semanas, ahora.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento. Maya pudo despertar sacudiendo a Misato, y luego puso a Shinji sobre su hombro y dirigió a la casi comatosa Mayor a su departamento. Para cuando Misato terminó de encontrar la llave que abriría la puerta, Shinji había despertado, y Maya lo bajó.

Ambos agradecieron a la técnica antes de tambalearse dentro del departamento. Maya consideró seguirlos, pero se figuró que realmente no sería necesario. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a su auto.

* * *

Shinji Ikari aún estaba mareado, pero estaba mejor que Misato, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse ahí mismo. Se tambaleó hacia la mujer de cabello morado. 

"Voy a dormir, Misato-san", dijo.

"¿Huh?" Esaesuna buena idea, uh... uh..." Misato empezó a chasquear sus dedos, tratando de recordar algo.

"¿Shinji?"

"Oh sííííííí. Esaesuna buena idea, _Shinji_. Vete a dormir. Bye bye". Con eso, se colapsó, convenientemente cayendo encima de Shinji, quien apenas y pudo mantener su balance. Shinji gruñó, el esfuerzo despertándolo un poco más. Después de algo de indecisión, decidió que al menos podía llevar a Misato a su habitación.

Así que, colocó los brazos de Misato alrededor de su cuello, y se dirigió al pasillo, tratando de no notar el rastro de baba que Misato estaba dejando detrás. Dio un gruñido con cada paso. ¿Cómo Misato se había vuelto tan _pesada_?

"Necesitas perder algo de peso, Misato-san".

No hubo respuesta. Tal vez era la fatiga, o tal vez era sólo que una vez que has visto suficientes explosiones, nada ya realmente te asusta. Por cualquier razón, Shinji decidió presionar su suerte.

"Y podrías dejar de beber, también. Quiero decir, has podido llegar a casa y vomitar cada fin de semana, ahora. Eso _es_ bastante tonto".

"Unnngghh", Misato gimió, otra vez. "¿Kaji erestú?"

¿Ahora _por qué_ mencionaría a Kaji, de todas las personas? Tal vez era la situación. Aunque Shinji no podía entender por qué Kaji habría cargado a Misato a ningún lado. Por supuesto, no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntarle sobre eso, dado que la única que sabría era Misato, y ella no había hablado con Kaji desde... bueno, desde esa noche. Tal vez el sueño sólo hacía alucinar a la gente. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Con un esfuerzo no pequeño, Shinji pudo abrir la puerta de la habitación de Misato. Instantáneamente fue confrontado con lo que debía de ser el cuarto más desordenado en la faz de la Tierra. Latas de cerveza tiradas en el piso, y ropas descartadas por todos lados. Shinji trató de no notar la ropa interior de encaje arrojada sobre la puerta del armario, pero sus hormonas reaccionaron más rápido que el resto de él. 'Ella es mi tutora', pensó. 'No puedo pensar así'.

Al menos Misato dormía en un futon. No creía ser lo bastante fuerte como para subir a la mujer a una cama. Luego de tirar poco ceremoniosamente a la mujer en dicho futon, pudo salir sin tropezar con las latas de cerveza, lo cual fue un logro por sí mismo. De repente se alegró bastante de que Misato no le hiciera limpiar su habitación o la de Asuka.

Salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Luego puedo llegar a su cuarto y se arrojó a sí mismo en su cama sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando comenzó a pensar que podía oler algo sucio. Como una mezcla de sangre y suciedad. Se dio la vuelta y olfateó sus manos. Qué gracioso, aún olían limpio. Tal vez sólo había sido por Misato encima de él.

"Ikari-kun..." escuchó una voz familiar murmurar. No se molestó en darse la vuelta; el sonido había sido tan débil que decidió que podía dejarlo pasar como su imaginación. De todas formas, si Misato podía confundirlo a él con Kaji, él podía confundir una ráfaga de viento con la voz de Ayanami.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Rei despertó la mañana siguiente mientras la luz matutina le caía en la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente, pero no se movió por varios segundos. 

'¿Todo eso pasó anoche?' se preguntó. '¿O sólo fue un sueño?'

Miró atrás y adelante, sin mover su cabeza. Estaba en el piso, en un cuarto desconocido. ¿Por qué estaba ella aquí? Se miró a sí misma. Estaba vistiendo un traje de conexión, más o menos. Éste estaba cubierto de tierra y LCL seco. También tenía unos cuantos desgarrones, el más grande siendo uno vertical sobre su abdomen.

Se incorporó y metió un dedo en el corte. Por debajo, no se sentía lastimada; la sensación de quemazón finalmente la había dejado. Pero el sentimiento de soledad persistía. Rei suspiró para sí misma, dándose cuenta de esto. Realmente nunca antes había sabido lo que era sentirse sola. Pero aún así estaba bastante segura de que no le gustaba.

Miró a su izquierda ante el sonido de un movimiento. Ahí, en la cama, estaba Ikari-kun. Se dio la vuelta dormido, y su rostro ahora estaba claramente visible. Rei se congeló, mirándolo. Luego, algo inesperado sucedió.

Sintió las esquinas de su boca levantarse, casi como si hubieran cobrado vida por sí mismas. Rei estaba sorprendida, pero entendió al mismo tiempo. En muchas formas, era como después del Quinto Ángel: estaba feliz. Aunque no lo había entendido entonces; ahora tenía un mejor conocimiento de por qué ella se sentiría así. Parecía que su espera había valido la pena; él estaba aquí.

Su sonrisa cayó cuando vio una sola lágrima empezando a bajar por su rostro. Más por preocupación que por interés en esta muestra de emoción, Rei se acercó más.

"Se fue..." dijo él, causando que Rei se congelara, sus ojos abriéndose más. "Ella aún está muerta..."

'¿De qué está hablando?' Rei se inclinó, escuchando.

"Ésa no es Ayanami..." dijo finalmente. Luego tomó una respiración profunda y se apretujó un poco más fuerte la cobija alrededor de él.

'Ah. Ya conoció a mi reemplazo', Rei pensó. Tenía lógica. Ikari-kun la había llegado a conocer mucho mejor que el resto del personal de NERV, así que él notaría cualesquiera diferencias que tal vez hubieran.

Rei se encontró a sí misma inclinándose más y más. _Esto_ no tenía lógica. ¿Qué estaba haciendo¿Por qué? No entendía. Y aún así, no se detuvo, tampoco. Posicionó su cara para estar justo encima de la de Ikari-kun, su corto cabello cayendo alrededor de su cara.

"Aún estoy aquí", susurró. Él gruñó un poco, causando que Rei frunciera el ceño. No quería lastimarlo.

"Aún estoy viva, Ikari-kun. No llores". Extendió su mano y cuidadosamente limpió la lágrima. "Por favor no llores por mí".

Él gruñó otra vez, esta vez sonriendo, sólo un poco. Rei sonrió también. Tal vez había ayudado. Descubrió que le gustaba verlo feliz.

También encontró que considerando la posición en la que estaba. Sólo un poco más cerca, y sus labios...

Parpadeó rápidamente. ¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar así? Era demasiado extraño. Tal vez más había cambiado anoche que sólo la extracción de un núcleo.

"Huele a sangre", Shinji dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose.

Rei parpadeó un poco más. Luego, lentamente llevó su muñeca a su nariz. Seguro, ahí estaba el aroma a LCL, el cual llevaba una semejanza notable a la sangre. 'Odio la sangre', pensó. 'Parece que el también lo hace'.

Muy bien. Si a ninguno de los dos le gustaba el aroma de la sangre, entonces algo tendría que hacerse sobre ello. Rei inmediatamente tomó lo que parecía ser el mejor curso de acción.

* * *

Shinji despertó varios minutos después, su sueño habiendo sido perturbado como siempre por pesadillas. No habían mejorado, aunque durmió toda la noche ahora. Ahora casi cada noche, tenía la misma: veía a Ayanami lastimada o muriendo, y él era incapaz de ayudar. Y luego ella explotó... 

Tal vez hubiera sido soportable, si ella sólo se hubiera ido. Pero no, no era tan simple. Ayanami estaba muerta, pero trajeron a alguien más. Alguien que se parecía tanto a ella que no había forma de diferenciarlas, al menos físicamente. Qué mal que sólo él sabía la verdad. Esa chica que había conocido en el pasillo no era ella. Apenas y había podido reconocerlo. ¿Y qué era eso de ser la tercera? No tenía ningún sentido.

Pero justo al final del sueño... se había vuelto más lindo. Las imágenes de Rei muriendo fueron reemplazadas por otras escenas, de ella cuando aún estaba viva. Aún recordaba la vez que la vio sonreír. Y después, cuando vio sus mejillas tornarse definitivamente rojas después de limpiar su departamento. No eran muchas, pero ésos eran de los pocos momentos cuando Ayanami se había visto como una chica normal, y no una piloto de EVA que parecía no tener emociones.

Consideró regresar a dormir, pero no se quería arriesgar a tener esas pesadillas otra vez. En adición, escuchó a Misato arrastrarse a sí misma delante de su aún abierta puerta. Lo miró al pasar.

"Buenosdías, Shinjikun", pudo decir, aún mareada. Parecía que la alarma de su reloj había sonado un poco más temprano para su gusto.

Shinji dijo buenos días de vuelta, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no lo oyó. Misato siguió, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar su cerveza matutina.

Luego de debatir un poco, eventualmente se arrastró fuera de la cama. Fue entonces cuando notó el sonido de la ducha corriendo. 'Así que Asuka finalmente salió de su habitación', pensó. 'Bien'. Aunque no admiraba la manera en que Asuka estaba manejando las cosas, era bueno saber que la chica estaba empezando a recoger los pedazos.

Empezó a vestirse para el día. Por un momento consideró vestir algo diferente al uniforme de escuela, pero se decidió contra ello; tenía que ir a NERV hoy por otra prueba con la Unidad-01, y él siempre iba ahí con sus ropas de la escuela.

Se estaba poniendo su camisa cuando miró a la esquina de su habitación, a su cello. Tal vez lo tocara un poco hoy; no era como si hubiera mucho más que hacer, no con todos y todo habiéndose ido.

También vio una masa familiar de material blanco, arrojada sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que usualmente se sentaba mientras practicaba con el cello. No creía a sus ojos al principio. Pero, aún así quería revisar.

Realmente no notó que había cerrado la distancia hacia la silla tan rápido; en sólo un momento la estaba viendo, y en el siguiente estaba ahí. Cuidadosamente levantó el traje de conexión blanco y lo dejó colgar enfrente de él. Lo miró, incrédulo. ¿Por qué estaba _esto_ aquí? Ayanami estaba muerta...

Así que eso era. Alguien debió enviarlo aquí, una vez que terminaron con él. Con la Unidad-00 destruida, no era como si Ayanami, o quienquiera que fuera esa chica, fuera a usar un EVA pronto. Entonces, enviaron lo que quedaba de ella a él. ¿Pero por qué? Tal vez... bueno, él nunca había visto a Ayanami hablar con nadie más, realmente. Tal vez sólo querían que su amigo lo tuviera.

Era un loco, gesto sin sentido de alguien para darle esto. Eso quería decir que debió ser idea de Misato. Tenía que darle las gracias después.

Enrolló sus brazos alrededor del andrajoso traje, abrazándolo tan cerca de su cuerpo. Esto era todo lo que quedaba de Rei... de la vieja Rei, de todas formas. ¿Por qué sus ojos se estaban poniendo húmedos? Bueno, Rei había sido una... conocida, al menos. Tal vez una amiga. Tal vez... bueno, él no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, incluso ahora. Ella realmente nunca había sido una persona con la que fuera fácil hablar. Pero se sentía cercano a ella, de todas maneras. Más cercano que a cualquier otro, realmente.

Olió algo familiar. Miró al traje, notando la condición en la que estaba. Suciedad y LCL estaba dispersos por todo él. Así que _eso_ era lo que había estado oliendo anoche. Pero podía casi oler sudor. Como si alguien lo hubiera estado vistiendo...

Fue entonces cuando la ducha dejó de correr. Shinji suspiró bastante audiblemente y caminó a su clóset, abriendo la puerta y buscando un lugar para poner el traje de conexión. Asuka y Rei casi habían sido enemigas; o eso suponía, de todas formas. Si la chica alemana lo veía con esto, no podía decir lo que ella haría.

Después de apretar el traje contra él una última vez, lo dobló en sus brazos y empezó a hacer cosas a un lado en un esfuerzo por hacer espacio. Detrás, oyó a alguien entrar en su habitación. 'Oh, genial, tengo que apurarme. Debí pensar que Asuka querría decir "Guten Morgen", como si todo fuera normal'.

"Sólo un segundo", dijo fuertemente, finalmente pudiendo poner el traje de conexión en el anaquel superior de su clóset. Por fortuna Asuka no miraría ahí. No escuchó a nadie irse de la habitación, lo cual quería decir que Asuka aún estaba ahí. 'Genial, ahora necesito explicar lo que estoy haciendo, y hacerlo creíble'. Su día no estaba empezando muy bien.

Retrocedió un paso, cerró la puerta, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a su visitante, ya tomando una respiración para tratar de pensar en algo que satisficiera la inevitable pregunta de Asuka.

El aliento lo dejó inmediatamente cuando vio que ahora estaba en vez de ello, cara a cara con Rei Ayanami.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad. Shinji le dio una mirada y rápidamente desvió la vista. Esto era demasiado surreal. De momento estaba vestida con una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, y nada más. No era muy diferente a esa más bien vergonzosa situación de hace casi un año.

Sintió el pánico alzarse en él cuando vio a Rei caminar hacia él, de nuevo exactamente como antes. '¡Rápido!' pensó. '¡Rápido, encuentra lo que estás cargando que ella quiere!' Es... uh, no hay lentes aquí. Tal vez es-'

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Rei lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su hombro.

La mente de Shinji se bloqueó, junto con su cuerpo. Cien mil pensamientos pasaron a través de su cabeza todos a la vez, mientras trataba de figurarse esto.

Rei no lo dejó ir, pero eventualmente miró su cara. "Buenos días, Ikari-kun", dijo ella, como si nada fuera de lo ordinario estuviera pasando. La mirada de Shinji fue rápidamente sostenida por esos ojos de color rojo sangre. En una forma rara, eran ojos bonitos. Y Shinji notó que esta vez, no era una mirada fija y fría. De hecho, era casi... cálida.

"Uh..." dijo Shinji, lentamente recuperando el control sobre su legua. "Uh... Ayanami..."

"No morí", dijo ella, aún mirándolo. "Te oí hablar en tus sueños. No morí".

Shinji finalmente llegó a la conclusión que tenía más sentido: estaba aún dormido, y esto era un sueño. Eso era lo que tenía que ser. Esto era más o menos _como_ cuando visitó el departamento de Ayanami por primera vez. Así que solamente aún estaba teniendo un sueño de esa memoria.

Bueno, si no era real, entonces podía seguir hasta el final. "Lo sé, Ayanami", dijo. "Pero eres _tan_ diferente ahora. Apenas y puedes recordar mi nombre. Es como si hubieras muerto, y me regresaron a alguien que se parece mucho a ti. Pero no eres tú". Deseó poder regresar el abrazo que ella le estaba dando; incluso si era un sueño, quería ser capaz de sostenerla, sólo por una vez, saber que ella estaba ahí. Pero de momento sus brazos estaba pegados a sus costados por la sorprendentemente fuerte chica enfrente de él.

Rei sacudió su cabeza, luciendo un poco sorprendida. "No, te lo dije. Viví a través de la explosión. Y... luego..." su aliento se atoró mientras trataba de continuar. Eventualmente se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó otra vez, esta vez desviando la mirada y descansando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Nunca he sabido lo que es estar sola, Ikari-ku... Shinji-kun. Pero sé que eso es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Por favor sólo deja que sea así por otro minuto".

Shinji asintió, su lengua habiéndole fallado otra vez. Dobló los brazos a la altura de los codos, trabajando alrededor del agarre de Rei y pudiendo dar un débil abrazo de su parte alrededor de su cintura. 'Viejo, sí que tengo sueños raros. Me pregunto si Touji piensa así'.

"¡Shinji-kun!" vino la voz de Misato por el pasillo. Estaba mucho más alegre, ahora que había tenido su cerveza matutina. "Shinji-kun, tengo que irme temprano al trabajo y..." se interrumpió al llegar al marco de la puerta. Miró a la desnuda Rei sosteniendo a un Shinji cuy camisa aún estaba desabrochada. Miró fijamente por unos buenos veinte segundos, con la boca abierta. Shinji vio su mirada, pero no dejó ir a Rei.

Misato eventualmente miró a la lata de cerveza que había estado sosteniendo, luego de regreso a la pareja. "Creo que voy a olvidar que vi esto", dijo, antes de regresar a la cocina, con intención de quedar noqueada un poco más temprano de lo usual.

"Viejo, mis sueños sólo se ponen más raros", Shinji dijo, emitiendo su más reciente pensamiento.

Rei lo miró otra vez. "¿Quieres decir que esto es un sueño?" preguntó, cuestionadoramente.

Shinji miró atrás y adelante nerviosamente, al empezar a dudar de su anterior conclusión. "Uh... sí, eso creo".

"Interesante", dijo Rei, inclinando su cabeza. "No creo que lo sea".

Cayó sobre Shinji con la fuerza de una ola gigante. Él no estaba soñando esto. Una Rei sin ropa lo estaba presionando contra ella, y él estaba...

Por segunda vez en la mañana, Shinji pareció desafiar las leyes de la física, instantáneamente zafándose del abrazo de Rei y poniendo un buen metro y medio de distancia entre él y ella. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, poniéndose de un impresionante rojo cereza.

"¡No vi nada!" empezó, tratando de cubrir lo mejor que podía. "¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!. ¡Pensé que aún estaba dormido y no quise hacer eso!. ¡Lo siento!"

"¿Estás avergonzado, viéndome así?" Rei preguntó, caminando hacia él otra vez. Shinji le dio la espalda; sus ojos seguían vagando por lugares que no debían. Y no quería que Rei viera la _otra_ forma en la que estaba reaccionando dado su falta de vestimentas.

"Bueno yo, uh, eso es, uh... sí".

"Muy bien".

Shinji permaneció congelado al oír suaves crujidos detrás de él. No se dio la vuelta cuando Rei dijo que estaba vestida, tampoco. Aún estaba demasiado avergonzado para moverse. Rei tuvo que voltearlo ella misma, dejándole ver que ahora estaba vestida en uno de sus otros uniformes de escuela.

"¿Qué tal esto?" preguntó.

"Yo... uh... está mejor", pudo tartamudear.

"Bien", dijo ella. Otro segundo después, ella lo agarró de nuevo. Shinji brevemente consideró huir, salir de aquí y salir de esta extremadamente extraña situación. Pero dejó ir ese pensamiento. No podía huir más; la gente dependía de él. En vez de eso, sólo decidió disfrutar el momento, de nuevo sosteniendo a Rei contra él.

"Así que..." dijo, sin saber realmente qué decir en esta situación. "¿Cómo estás aquí?"

Rei lo soltó, algo que dejó sintiendo a Shinji decepcionado, aunque no pudo entender bien por qué. Se sentó en su cama, mirando al suelo mientras empezaba a hablar. "Cuando el Ángel... me atacó, quería vivir, con tantas ganas, pero también quería protegerte. Así que", continuó, interrumpiendo a Shinji, quien parecía haber estado a punto de decir algo, "Yo... sobreviví, debido a la intervención del Ángel. Y luego huí. El Ángel había lastimado mi mente, y yo... necesitaba estar sola".

Shinji asintió. Si el Quinceavo Ángel podía invadir la mente de las personas, entonces el Dieciseisavo probablemente podía, también. Y Asuka había querido estar sola por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no Rei?

Rei continuó, sintiendo no una pequeña cantidad de culpa por estar cortando unas cuantas partes esenciales de la historia. "Eventualmente regresé a la ciudad y... vine aquí. Necesitaba verte, Shinji-kun. Porque..." tomó una respiración profunda para prepararse. "Porque estaba cansada de estar sola, y necesitaba ir a algún lado donde sabía que alguien se preocuparía por mí". Al menos eso era verdad.

Shinji quería hacer unas cuantas preguntas, como cómo podía Rei aparentemente estar en dos lugares a la vez. Si había huido, y ahora sólo estaba regresando¿Entonces cómo podía ella haber estado en NERV justo ayer? Pero... encontró que no podía preguntar, mirando a la chica enfrente de él. Rei se veía cansada. Y sola, como había dicho. ¿Cuándo ella se había puesto en contacto con sus sentimientos, de esa manera?

Shinji se sentó a su lado, esta vez tomando la iniciativa y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. De hecho se sintió agradable.

"Gra... gracias..." Rei dijo, sonando muy poco familiar con las palabras.

"Bueno, llegaste aquí, Ayanami", dijo él, finalmente. "¿Así que ahora qué?" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. ¿Cómo se suponía que Ayanami lo supiera? Pero él tampoco lo sabía...

"Rei..." dijo ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Sh... Shinji-kun. ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste por mi nombre?"

Shinji se encogió lo mejor que pudo de hombros. "Tú no me lo pediste", dijo él, sinceramente.

"Entonces te lo pido ahora. Llámame Rei. Por favor", dijo ella, mirándolo.

Shinji la miró. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Una pequeña parte de él estaba sorprendida de que _Rei_ de todas las personas pudiera reaccionar de esa manera. El resto de él no podía soportar ver otro rostro sollozante, y quería ayudar.

"Uh..." tartamudeó. "Aya... uh, Rei, es un honor, creo. Tú..." se tomó un segundo para escoger sus palabras. "Sabes que puedes venir aquí siempre que necesites ayuda".

"Hay... hay algo más que creo que me gustaría, ahora mismo".

"¿Qué?"

Rei se lo mostró. Movió su cabeza hacia arriba, girándola un poco y presionando sus labios contra los de él. Shinji se puso rígido otra vez, sus ojos abriéndose como platos por un momento. Pero entonces, se relajó y empezó a regresar el beso. Esto era lindo, demasiado...

Rei se retiró un poco demasiado pronto para el gusto de Shinji. "Gracias, otra vez, Shinji-kun", dijo, inclinándose contra él. Shinji no respondió, pero sostuvo a Rei un poco más fuerte. Él nunca habría adivinado que ella se sentía de esta manera. O que él lo disfrutaría tanto.

"La otra Ayanami", empezó, después de algo de tiempo, "Ella no es yo".

Shinji parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

Hay dos Rei Ayanamis, Shinji-kun. No sé cómo. De la que estabas hablando hace rato no era yo".

Bueno, eso explicaba cómo Rei había recordado tanto, tan rápido. También dio pie a un millón más de preguntas, pero otra vez, Shinji no hizo ninguna, todavía.

"Debo advertirte..." Rei dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"El... el Diecisieteavo Ángel va a venir. Lo sé. Va a... ser diferente de los otros".

"¿Cómo?" Shinji preguntó, no queriendo hablar del tema, pero no queriendo parecer que estaba evitando a Rei, tampoco.

Rei sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé. Pero su núcleo será diferente. Su..."pausó. "Su núcleo vino de mí", finalizó, en un tono tan bajo que Shinji apenas y pudo escucharla.

Shinji pausó antes de responder. "¿Qué?. ¿Qué quieres decir-"

"¿Puedo responder más tarde... Shinji-kun?" Se oía como si se estuviera acostumbrado a decir su nombre. Shinji encontró que le gustaba eso, también. "No creo que esté lista para decir eso, todavía".

Shinji inclinó su cabeza encima de la de ella. "Sea lo que sea, escucharé", dijo él, en su mejor tono tranquilizante. "Y esperaré hasta que estés lista".

Rei no se movió. Sólo continuó inclinada contra él. Después de un rato se tocó su cara. "Estoy... llorando, otra vez", dijo. "Pero no estoy lastimada... es como lo que tú hiciste. Estoy llorando... porque estoy feliz".

"Eso está bien, R... Rei".

Rei asintió, y luego lo agarró y lo atrajo un poco más cerca.

"Espera un segundo", dijo Shinji, alzando un dedo al ocurrírsele algo. "¿Querrá Misato-san saber sobre todo esto?"

Rei suspiró, sus ojos volviéndose distantes mientras lo pensaba. "Supongo que sí", dijo, finalmente.

"¿Deberíamos decirle?" preguntó, gesticulando a la puerta. "Ella no está lejos".

"Le concierne". Rei se levantó, su rostro regresando al modo sin emociones en el espacio de un segundo. Shinji se levantó, también. Se sorprendió a sí mismo como a cualquier otro al tomar la mano de la Rei y llevándola afuera. A Rei no pareció importarle. Aunque Shinji no estaba mirando, su comportamiento tranquilo pronto fue quebrado por otra pequeña sonrisa.

Encontraron a Misato, quien por fortuna no se había puesto (muy) ebria todavía. Un poco de convencimiento la sentó en la mesa. Rei empezó a hablar, relatando su historia entra. Misato de hecho pareció creerla, ya fuera porque estaba dispuesta a creer lo que fuera después de lo que ya había visto, porque el alcohol estaba empezando a golpearla.

Mientras Rei estaba relatando cómo había entrado al departamento, oyeron una puerta abrirse en el pasillo de los dormitorios. Asuka hizo su aparición, parpadeando en la luz. Miró sin palabra al trío en la mesa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?" Asuka preguntó, sus ojos estrechándose mientras miraba a Rei. "¿No te dije que te largaras?"

Misato parpadeó y miró a Asuka. "Rei justamente nos estaba diciendo sobre eso. Asuka¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Asuka gritó, yendo hacia la mesa. "¿Crees el acto de esta muñeca? Alguien le dijo que viniera actuara toda lamentable para que me sintiera mejor".

"El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Sohryu", Rei dijo, en una vez callada, mientras miraba a la mesa.

Asuka agarró el brazo de Rei y la puso de pie. "¿Qué acabas de decir?" le preguntó a la chica de cabello azul.

"No fui enviada aquí para tu beneficio", Rei respondió, sin molestarse en hacer contacto visual.

"Bueno, te diré algo, Perra Modelo, no vas a quedarte _mááááás_ tiempo", Asuka dijo, arrastrando a Rei en dirección a la puerta.

"¡Asuka!. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Shinji preguntó, saltando a sus pies y siguiéndola. Normalmente, sólo se habría quedado abajo, pero esta vez, era diferente. Acababa de despertar de sueños de ver a Rei morir, sólo para ver que ella estaba viva y en su _habitación_. ¿Y ahora Asuka estaba tratando de alejarla? Se rehusó a quedarse sentado tranquilamente, esta vez.

Asuka trató de responder, pero Rei se torció en su agarre, zafándose y retrocediendo, hacia la mesa. Asuka la miró, luego dio un paso hacia delante, la mano alzada para una bofetada.

El golpe nunca conectó. Sintió una mano sostener su muñeca. Miró arriba, justo a tiempo para ver el rostro enojado de Shinji, antes de que la mano del chico golpeara su mejilla.

Misato tiró su cerveza, quedándose sin habla.

"¡Deja sola a Ayanami!" Shinji gritó. "¡¿Acaba de pasar un infierno, y tú estás tratando de echarla?!"

Asuka tembló, mientras una mano iba a su mejilla. Ardía, pero no era el dolor físico lo que dolía. '¿El... _ella_ pasó un infierno?' Asuka pensó. '¿Qué hay de _mí_?'

Trató de darle voz a estos pensamientos, pero no pudo hacer salir ninguna palabra. Con furia, le escupió a Shinji en la cara. El chico tembló, parpadeando y limpiándose el escupitajo de su ojo.

"¡Bien!" Asuka gritó. "¡Que se joda este lugar, que se joda la Niña Modelo y _JÓDETE_!" Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo fuera del departamento.

Shinji la miró irse, respirando pesadamente. Pensó en perseguirla, pero se figuró que no estaría en los intereses de su salud personal, ahora mismo. Asuka podía esperar.

Misato pareció recuperar el control sobre sí misma. "Sh... Shinji-kun..." murmuró. "¿Qué acabas de hacer?"

Shinji sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé", dijo, sentándose de vuelta en la mesa, mientras Rei tomaba asiento en el lado opuesto. "Pero no podía dejarla simplemente hacer lo que ella quería". Notó que sus manos estaban temblando. 'Dios. ¿Qué _acabo_ de hacer? Asuka, lo siento'.

Rei tenía sus manos dobladas en su regazo, mirando a la mesa otra vez. Shinji la miró. "¿Estás bien, Rei?" preguntó.

"No estoy lastimada".

"Bien", dijo Shinji. Miró a Misato, quien lo estaba viendo con suspicacia. "Asuka regresará. ¿Verdad?" preguntó, ya empezando a dudar en sí mismo.

Misato suspiró. "Es muy temprano en la mañana para eso", dijo. "Veré si puedo hacer que seguridad mantenga un ojo sobre ella", continuó, levantándose y dirigiéndose al teléfono.

Rei miró a Shinji, una vez que Misato se fue. "Gracias", dijo, calladamente.

Shinji la miró. "¿Qué?"

"Gracias, Shinji. Por protegerme".

Shinji asintió. "Eres bienvenida, Rei. Yo... sólo deseo saber si hice lo correcto".

Rei extendió su brazo a través de la mesa y apretó levemente su mano. "Está hecho, de todas formas. Sólo esperaremos y veremos".

Shinji asintió, tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que Rei estaba sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

Días después, en algún lugar del mundo, otro tanque de LCL se iluminó cuando un alma fue transferida a un cuerpo. Un par de ojos rojos se abrió, mirando a través del vidrio al grupo de científicos, quienes estaban observando el proceso. 

"El Quinto Elegido está activo", uno de los científicos anunció. "Prepárenlo para el viaje a Tokyo-3".

* * *

Nota final: Este fic fue concebido basado en un loco pensamiento que tuve mientras estaba medio dormido. Fue algo como 'Hey, Rei y Kaoru de seguro son similares. ¿Y si son la misma persona? Whoaaaaaahhh...' Amarra muy bien con lo de Kaoru diciéndole a Rei III que son lo mismo, y Kaoru diciéndole a Shinji que lo ama. Era una idea tan interesante que pensé que tenía que escribir un fic sobre ello. Y mientras estaba tratando de figurarme una trama, me figuré que podía encargarme del detalle de la muerte de Rei II. Rei II fue el mejor personaje en toda la serie. Y ella era sin duda alguna muy linda cuando se sonrojaba, también. 

Nota alterna a los fans de Tekkaman Warhammer: tal vez hayan notado una gran similitud entre una escena en "El Juicio de Seraphim" (un crossover de EVA y Teknoman), y la escena en este fic donde Rei ve a Shinji durmiendo. Esta similitud es sin intención. Sólo quería escribir la escena así, y resultó que alguien me había ganado en hacerlo. Por cierto, si no lo han hecho todavía, lean "El Juicio de Seraphim". Es un gran fic.

Finalizado el 20 de Febrero del 2001

* * *

Traducido al español el 10 de Noviembre del 2006 

Notas del traductor: gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones. Bien, después de casi un mes que saqué el prólogo de la historia, aquí tengo su primer capítulo (perdón por la tardanza, pero entre los otros dos fics, la escuela, exámenes, vida social e incluso pulir con cera para autos las armaduras de mis Myth Cloth (quedan deslumbrantes) y confeccionarles capas customizadas de mi parte a los de oro, se me fue el tiempo). De éste en especial me agrada mucho el encuentro entre las 2 Rei.

Fantastic-Man, es verdad, muchos fics no tratan a la Primera Elegida y eso es debido creo yo a la dificultad que representa abordar tan enigmático personaje sin arriesgarse a echar a perder su esencia original (rayos, leo mi LADC y siento que cometí una aberración con el personaje en el capítulo 9...)

0FoX0, no es que no conozca fics de SxR, pero es sólo que muchos de lo que hay realmente no son muy buenos que digamos (disculpas a cualquier autor que lea esto y se sienta ofendido/a pero sólo es una opinión personal) y a mi parecer, éste es el mejor que hay de esa pareja. Bueno, no el mejor, ya que recuerdo haber leído otro en inglés hace ya también bastante tiempo pero no recuerdo ni el título ni el autor y no me arriesgo a preguntar aquí si alguien sabe de cuál estoy hablando debido a cantidad masiva de spoilers y sorpresas que trae, sin mencionar que no lo he hallado en la red otra vez, pero UAI es sin duda el más representativo (en inglés es todo un clásico)... Sí, conozco las historias que mencionaste en tu review de "Pariah" pero... nah. Una que es EXCELENTE es "Only In Your Eyes Am I Worthy" de Lucythebeast, una historia de temas... más bien adultos pero que desarrolla una relación de... amor, si, no hay otra palabra, entre los TRES pilotos de una manera magistral y excelente (aunque debo decir que también es muy cruel con los personajes jajaja, pero es un punto a favor de la autora, no todo puede ser color de rosa). Y ya que ando hablando de fics de esta pareja, recuerdo otro llamado "So Happy Together", el cual provocó una guerra masiva de acusaciones tan graves aquí en ffnet que tuvo que ser retirado del sitio (las quejas eran que retrataba de una manera en extremo despreciable a personajes como Asuka y Ritsuko, mientras que ponía a Rei como un verdadero Ángel incapaz de romper un plato y a Shinji babeando por ella desde la línea 1 del primer capitulo (de unos 32 me parece que eran, si no es que más...)) y además de ese, otro de la misma autora me parece que era, en extremo Dark (la verdad es que era MUY perturbador, ya no está aquí en ffnet pero si en otro lugar...) que fue retirado debido a las mismas causas...

Ah, por cierto, tomen en cuenta la fecha en la que escribió Ryan este fic, 2001... por lo que si piensan que la idea que tomó fue algo incoherente... bueno, quizás se deba a que en ese lejano entonces el manga no iba tan adelantado, sin mencionar que como bien menciona, casi todo lo saca del episodio 23 en adelante y sus propias ideas. En otras cosas, no esperen pronto el capítulo 2, es de casi 25,000 palabras y la parte 3 de 30,000 así que... sean pacientes.

Finalmente, he estado viendo los capítulos de "Negima!?" (sí, así se escribe) y vaya... hilarantes a más no poder, en especial el último que acaba de salir, pero en definitiva el manga es muy superior, no pierdo las esperanzas de ver la saga de Kyoto animada como se debe o el torneo Tatsumiya...

En fin, hasta la próxima.


End file.
